


Better Beginnings

by Tiny_Rick



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds BAU
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Main focus is on family, Protective Siblings, Reid siblings au, Sorry for projecting myself onto Millie, Spencer has a sister, Spencer reid is a really good big brother, Spencer reid is trying his best, love interest for reid later on, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Rick/pseuds/Tiny_Rick
Summary: Spencer Reid always wanted to do great things, he had the brains for it after all. But taking care of his little sister always came first, no matter what. But when things start to get this bad-- he feels like there's no hope for his tiny, broken family. But a job offer from the BAU seems like the biggest break he could ask for. However things don't start off as amazing as he hoped for. His younger sister struggles with the transition, as does he. Along with feeling less-than-good enough to be on this new team, Spencer struggles to keep his small family together when threats try to tear them apart.But his new team proves to him that he's not alone anymore. And now his family can be bigger, happier and he has people who will always look out for him.I hope you guys like this story! The first chapter is a lot of introduction, I worked hard on it though! Chapter one got pretty personal and based off of something real that happened to me. Please comment and let me know what you think and if I should continue the story!!





	1. Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is mostly exposition! It took me all day to write I kind of had some trouble with it. But it was really therapeutic to write actually, I based the situation off of something I went through, but unlucky for the girl in my real story I didn't have somebody to pull me off of her. I'm not proud of what I did. Fair warning, this chapter does contain a scene with slurs.  
> I hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and let me know what you think and if any of you guys would want to read more! Chapter two starts with Reid's first day on the job and we see the BAU team! Let me know if it's worth posting lol! Thanks for reading! I love you!

Spencer ran home as quickly as he could without stumbling over his own two feet. He was exhausted, finishing a thirty-three hour shift at a job he hated. Amazing that a kid with three PHDs at the current age of twenty-four and an immeasurable IQ could work at a restaurant. But he didn’t have the option to be picky.

“Millie! I’m home!” He opened the door to the studio apartment. But the little girl was nowhere to be seen. “Millie?” Spencer called a few times, checking under the couch and her bed. Finally he went to the back window that faced the surprisingly large woods that lined the poor neighborhood just outside of Vegas he and his little sister called home. “Millie!” Spencer called as loud as he could. It was silent for a little while until he heard sticks breaking and six feet running towards him. A giant rottweiler leapt from the forest, it came barreling in through the window and Spencer moved aside to let it jump in. As soon as the dog landed, a curly haired girl leapt in after it.

“You were so fast, Agent Monster Truck!” Millie laughed and began rubbing the dog’s stomach, he was already laying on his back on the floor. “Spencer did you see him run in like that!? I could hardly keep up!” She laughed, scratching the dog behind the ears and then pressing her head to his. Millie then looked up at Spencer and her smile vanished. “Where have you been, Spence? I texted you like a million times.” She reminded.

Spencer took a breath and sat on his knees, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I know, Millie. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t text you back because I was waiting on a party and then by the time they left I had forgotten-”

“It’s not like you to forget things.” Millie pointed out. Spencer opened his mouth to say he was sorry again but Millie cut him off, climbing over and making him give her a hug. “I’m not upset at you, I’m worried about you. You only forget things when you don’t sleep, and I don’t see you eat enough either.”

“I know this situation isn’t ideal for either of us-”

“It’s perfectly ideal!” Millie exclaimed, jumping from Spencer’s arms. “I hated it where dad left me, and now I have Agent Monster Truck and a big brother and a woods to play in!” She spoke happily, making Spencer smile. Her optimism made it easier to cope with the fear of not being able to feed her each night. “I just want you to be as happy here as I am.” Millie explained, taking his face in her hands and squishing it a little too tight, making Spencer laughed and pulled away. “You’re gonna get some sleep tonight and then everything will be right as rain tomorrow,  _ promise me. _ ” She demanded.

“I promise.” Spencer told her. It didn’t take much to make Millie happy, he just had to smile and tell her he was okay. “Come on, I brought home dinner for you.” He told her, thankful for the restaurant he worked at.  _ That’s  _ why he kept working there. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart enough to find a new job, quite the opposite. Millie took her dinner and sat down next to Agent Monster Truck. “Millie eat at the table, please. There are so many germs down there.” Spencer tried.

“You said breakfast and lunch I have to eat at the table, but if I keep up with my studies as best I can and stop finding trouble everywhere I can eat dinner with my best friend.” she reminded. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh at this, nodding. Despite still being grossed out by the germs, a deal was a deal. He just wished she would make some real friends. Reid opened up one of the letters from the mail, feeling anxiety when he saw who it was from. Another request from the BAU team in Quantico.

 

_ Dr. Spencer Reid _

_ On behalf of the FBI special task force Behavioral Analysis Unit, it has come to our attention that your intelligence and skill set will make a valuable asset to our team. We hope to hear back from you this time, as our previous letters went unanswered. _

_ We are obligated to make sure you are made aware of the fact you’ve become the top of the FBI civilian watch list. As your intelligence could prove as a threat to our nation’s security. Considering how much we admire your work we do not wish to cause any issues, however find it curious as to why you haven’t answered our requests for employment. Having recently finished your last PHD in chemistry, we request your employment. _

_ Attached is a moving bonus for you and your dependent to travel to Quantico for one night. All we ask of you at this time is a formal interview. _

 

  * __SSA David Rossi__



 

 

Spencer sighed and put the letter aside, folding it so Millie wouldn’t see. His mother was here, and she needed him. And everything Millie knew was here, and Millie certainly needed him. But Spencer’s thoughts were set astray when he picked up the next letter, a bill stated past due, threatening to cut off heat electricity in the dead of January. Reid just mumbled something to himself and put his head down on the table.

“Spence? Are you asleep?” Millie came behind him and poked the top of his head, putting her head on the table next to his. “You upset?” She asked, Spencer nodded. “You want me to make you cereal?” Millie added. This made Spencer burst out in a short laugh, but he shook his head.

“No I’m okay. But Millie… we have to talk.” He spoke turning to her with a sympathetic look. “I think it’d best… for us to move to Quantico.” Spencer finally spoke up. Millie’s eyes went wide like he just broke devastating news.

“No! No never!” She shook her head rapidly and spun on her heel. “Never! I love it here! It’s home here!” Millie exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

“Millie, I know that you know what’s going on here.” Spencer sighed and gestured to their tiny apartment. “You know I’m really trying, I had to finish school and couldn’t get a job. I don’t have the money to feed you. And the facility mom is in is so expensive but she needs it! Moving her is not an option, she’s sick. But the FBI in Quantico is offering me an amazing opportunity-”

“No!” Millie cut him off. “W-w-why would we ever move!? It’s perfect here! Why would we wanna move away from mom and the forest?”

“Because it would be best for you.” Spencer explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. “When I committed mom I promised I’d take are of you. And I’m not.” He admitted with much difficulty.

“Yes you are! You’re the best brother in the entire world and I could search for a million years and never find another best friend like you or Agent Monster Truck!” She cried, once again climbing onto his lap and forcing him to give her a hug which he gladly did.

“Wouldn’t be nice to make some friends like you?” Spencer asked. “Some kids your age, you could go to school-”

“I like how I learn here!” Millie snapped. Spencer sighed, rubbing his eye. The only reason the state allowed him to home school her was because of his genius, but it was too much time he didn't have. And Millie was such a smart girl, a severely learning disabled genius. Millie always told Spencer to stop when he called her a genius, she was always put down so much she had trouble believing her own intelligence. But it was there, and he saw it, in her stories and the music she made up. She could strive and excel, but she needed one on one attention. A special ed class to accommodate her and a teacher who specialized in students like her.

“Millie you deserve more.” He started. Millie sat down on the floor and began petting Agent’s ear. She tried not to look up at her big brother, knowing he’d see the tears she was trying not to shed. “Next week we’re going to take a trip to Quantico. Me, you and Agent.” He promised. “It might even be fun! We’ve never gone on a trip before. Just a visit, to test the waters, okay?” He tried, hoping once Millie saw Quantico she’d love it. She was always easy, as long as she had her dog and brother, she was happy. But she was just like Spencer too. And the idea of big change like this was probably making her world seem utterly terrifying.

“Why can’t you find a new job here?” Millie asked, eyes beginning to water. “You’re like a genius and if the FBI is begging you to come work for them finding a job here in Careington won’t be hard.” She explained.

“It’s a tiny area outside of Vegas, Millie. There’s no demand here.” He explained. “Even if I were as big a deal as Stephen Hawking… there’s just no work.” Spencer took the time to explain, but he knew she was aware of this. Millie just wanted to grasp at something,  _ anything,  _ that might help her and her brother stay. Millie was quiet for a while, petting Agent Monster Truck repeatedly behind the ear, the big dog put his head on her lap. He was a good boy, the gentlest dog Spencer had ever seen, despite looking like a terrifying demon police dog with huge teeth and a strong jaw.

“Just a visit?” She asked quietly. Spencer nodded and gave her a tight hug, one she returned happily and pulled at his sweater.

“Just a visit, and we’ll take it from there.” He promised.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was far longer than Millie expected. And she spent most of it looking out the window sadly. There were stopped in traffic and Spencer kept drumming his fingers on the wheel. “You can play whatever music you want.” He finally spoke up. “Even the rap music you like, I won’t complain about it.” Spencer assured, knowing very well she enjoyed all types of music. While he really stuck to classical.

“What time is your interview?” Millie asked.

“Early tomorrow, we should be there soon and we can look around at apartments for the rest of the day. We can really see if Quantico is the right place for us.” Spencer spoke like nothing was set in stone, to keep Millie optimistic. But he knew they had to do this, he had to do this for her. “You know, if I get this job and we move here, we’d be able to get a bigger apartment. You could have your own room that’s not connected to the kitchen!” He explained. This made Millie sit up a little bit and give him a ghost of a smile. “I know we both hate change, but we’re only giving this a chance. Now come on and put on whatever music you want.” He encouraged. Millie smiled and plugged in her phone.

“Would you hate it if I played Steven Universe?” She asked, already starting the soundtrack to the cartoon show.

“Of course not, that one is my favorite out of the shows you watch.” Spencer confessed. Millie scrunched her face up like she was mad, but that wasn’t the case.

“I know you don’t like cartoon shows… you don’t need to watch them with me.” She assured him. Spencer tilted his head and gave her a smile.

“Well I can’t say they’re really my favorite thing, but I like you. And they make you happy. So it makes me happy to watch them with you.” He explained. Millie smiled over at him and began humming along to the music. “Hey, how about tomorrow after my interview and before we leave, you can finally show me that new show you’ve wanted to.” Reid offered. Millie’s face lit up and she bounced in her seat.

“Summer Camp Island?” She asked excitedly. Spencer smiled back at her and the traffic finally started moving.

The first thing they did in Quantico was explored the city that they both had anxiety about calling home. Spencer always kept it together for Millie, no matter how scared or confused he was, he had to keep it together for her. When they came across the school Spencer was sure to enroll Millie in they were greeted by a tall bubbly woman. “You must be Dr. Spencer Reid!” She greeted. “I’m superintendent Gina Welsh, please call me Gina.” She insisted.

“Of course.” Spencer greeted her. “And please call me Spencer.” He added, trying to match her kind tone. But even around nice people like her, social anxiety was a bitch.

“And you must be Millie-Rose.” Gina grinned down at Millie. “Can I call you Millie?” She asked. Millie started shaking her hand way to roughly.

“Please refer to me as my full title, Supreme overlord Millie-Rose Reid.” She insisted, making Gine give her a confused look and Spencer rubbed his eye.

“You can call her Millie, yes.” He answered for her.

“Well we’ve been expecting you, you came at the perfect time.” Gina began. “The children are just starting their free-study-hall session. Millie, if you would like you can go introduce yourself to some of your future classmates.” The woman offered. “And Spencer, I would love to show you the classrooms and learning accommodations we’re able to offer your little sister.” She added. Spencer nodded and thanked her, casting his eyes over to the children. Some were in the gym, others studied in the library, and some chose to sit in the cafeteria for a snack.

“Go on, Millie. Make some friends.” Spencer encouraged. Millie hesitated for a moment before walking off, letting Gina begin telling Spencer about the programs the school offered. Millie walked stiffly over to the lunch table a group of girls her age were at. She just picked the ones that seemed most similar to herself at first glance.

“Hi… Hello.” Millie started. All six girls stopped and looked up at her. Millie’s eyes darted around before looking out the glass window at Spencer, who was still talking to Gina. He caught her eye and gave her a warm smile and thumbs up. “I’m Millie-Rose. You can call me Millie though.” She finally spoke up.

“Lucy.” The first girl started. “Are you new here?” She asked, tilted her head slightly and swishing her long hair. Millie nodded, feeling a little bit of anxiety melt away. “Cool, what class section are you in?” Lucy asked. Millie then stopped confused. This school had a extremely odd and different way of organizing classes and students.

“Uhm… I think my brother is trying to get me into the B-6 classes?” She tried, that being the only part of what Spencer told her that she remembered. But then laughter broke out at the table and Lucy shook her head.

“That explains the outfit.” She snorted, her tone was mocking. Millie’s smile vanished and she tugged at her overalls.

“What do you mean?” Millie asked. The group then laughed again and another girl looked up, this one was blonde with much shorter hair. But to be fair, all six of them sort of looked the same in a kind of way.

“All the kids in the B section are… y’know.” She started, tucking hair behind her ear. Millie shook her head and the blonde scoffed. “Sweetie, the B classes are for the retarded kids.” She started laughing and Millie ground her teeth together and balled her hands up into fists.

“It’s not her fault, Angie.” Lucy spoke again. “Did you see her brother? He wouldn’t shake Miss. Welsh’s hand and they both keep fidgeting,” she then leaned in and spoke quiet, but not quite enough for Millie not hear. “I bet he was in a retarded class too. She probably caught autism from him.”

“I’m so glad you were able to visit the school today.” Gina continued, leading Spencer back to where they left Millie. “We’re really happy to- OH MY GOD!” Gina shrieked, causing Spencer to jump and whirl around. He gasped when he saw Millie in the cafeteria sitting ontop of some girl, yanking her hair and smacking her face.

“MILLIE!” Spencer yelled, running across the room and pulling her off of the other kid. “What has gotten into-” but he couldn't finish, because Millie was screaming at the girl.

“Don’t say that! Don’t you ever say that ever again! Don’t ever even open your mouth!” Millie wouldn’t stop screaming at the girl and she was kicking her legs. Spencer pulled her away and held her back, the girl she was smacking was now crying and there was a crowd around them now. Gina was attending to the girl.

“I… we’re…” Spencer didn’t even know what to say. Does “I’m sorry” work in this type of situation? “We’re… sorry.” He just forced out before grabbing Millie’s hand and darting out of the school. He would have to find another public school for Millie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What were you  _ thinking!? _ ” Spencer cried, driving away from the school. Millie was balled up in the back seat, she didn’t want to sit next to her brother right now. “You know better than that! You’re not some violent kid who can’t use her words! You’re smart and kind and I’ve NEVER seen you like that!” Spencer couldn’t stop rambling over what he’d seen today, in absolute utter shock. “Nothing gets to you! What happened to make you lose it like that?! Millie? Millie, answer me!” Reid finally pulled the car over, parking and turned around in his seat, looking back at the young girl curled up in the car. He sighed and put his face in his hands. “Millie-Rose how could this ever-”

“People treat me different.” Millie interrupted, very quietly. Spencer stopped and felt any tension about the situation leave, and a new anxiety replaced it. She was trying not to show it, but there were tears in Millie’s eyes.

“That’s just because they don’t know what to say.” Spencer sighed, he climbed into the backseat and put a hand on her back. “What did she say?” He asked. He wasn’t the best at reading people or picking up on social cues, unless it was a criminal profile he studied for. But Millie was readable to nobody else but him.

“You’re mad at me.” She mumbled.

“Not anymore.” Spencer promised. “Did she say the same thing Alexa said?” Reid asked, remembering a similar situation. Millie hadn’t beat Alexa, but she stormed home and slammed the door so hard the latch broke. Millie could only nod and Spencer sighed. “Why did you hit her? You know better than that. You know when you act like a violent, out of control person it only proves them right to think poorly of you.” Spencer moved a little closer and Millie couldn’t help it. She burst out into tears and dashed into his arms.

“She said it about me… and you… and us and I don’t know what happened.” Millie sobbed. “I just… she said I  _ caught  _ autism from you.” She wiped her tears away angrily and Spencer tried very hard not to let the anger, hurt and general discomfort about the entire situation show on his face. It was far from the first time he’s heard something like this.

“It’s okay… it’s okay.” Spencer held onto her and took a breath. Millie kept muttering out apologies through sobs.

“I feel so stupid.” Millie tried to choke back sobs and Spencer shook his head. “I can’t believe I… I wanted to like this school for you… I wanted to be better than this.” She was crying hard now. “I’m so stupid.” Millie sobbed. Spencer kept shaking his head.

“You’re not stupid, you overreacted. But you’re not stupid, far from it.” He assured her. Millie kept wiping away tears and shaking her head, guilt radiating. “Millie, if you promise not to fight anymore, or react like that ever again, then I promise to never bring this up ever again.” He decided. Millie wiped away a tear and looked up.

“Really?” She asked, unsure. And Spencer nodded.

“Yeah, I promise.” Spencer assured. She felt bad enough as it was, the experience was punishment enough and he knew from her face she’d never do this again. “Except in twenty years when the memory isn’t so fresh and I need something to blackmail you with.” He joked. And finally Millie broke a smile laughed a little bit.

“When we’re both one hundred it’ll be okay.” She tried. Spencer smiled and wrapped her up in a hug, laughing.

“Okay, when we’re both one hundred.”


	2. New Home, New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes in for his first impressions on the BAU team, meanwhile Millie sets out on her own adventure.

“And that’s why I think I’d be a great addition to the team!” Spencer smiled nervously, repeating what he practiced to say in his interview, trying his best to look poised and charming.

“Are you a LOONEY TOON! Get out of my office!” Millie slammed her fist on the table, speaking in a comically deep voice she assumed Agent Rossi would have. Spencer rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think agent Rossi is going to say that in the interview.” He told her. Millie just shrugged.

“He might, you don’t know.” She countered.

“This whole speech you wrote for me is sweet but… I don’t think it’s exactly what they should hear. They  _ want _ me to work there! I just need to prove to them I’m the person they think I am.” Spencer thumbed through his credentials and felt anxieties. It sounded so good in writing, basically a kid who had three PHDs, they’d have high expectations. Would the fact that he’s all around weird be enough to put them off?

“If they don’t hire you they’re stupid.” Millie scoffed. “And besides, if this job doesn’t work out we can just go back home. Either way we win.” She assured him, still keeping some hope that when all of this was over Spencer would just find a job in Careington. Spencer looked away and sighed.

“Yeah…” He spoke halfheartedly, knowing the truth was that this job was their last hope. “Millie, I have to go in a few minutes.” Reid continued, making sure his hair wasn’t as messy as it always was. “It’s just an interview I’ll be back in three hours and fourteen minutes.” He calculated his best estimate on his fingers quickly. “But I don’t know how it works here, so it might take a little longer or shorter.” He then added. “Stay in the motel! The city is a lot bigger and busier than Careington, we can go out and explore a little if you want when I get back. But you stay here!” He exclaimed. Millie nodded and Spencer grabbed his messenger bag. “Okay, I’m leaving, and you’re doing what?” He asked her.

“Staying here.” Millie groaned, rolling her eyes. Spencer sighed in relief and nodded.

“I love you, Millie-Rose.” He told her, giving his little sister a kiss on the head and brushing her short, curly hair from her face.

“I love you too, Spencer.” Millie smiled watching him exit, but before he was gone she waved. “Good luck, they’re gonna love you.” She promised, making Spencer give a small sincere smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this is the famous Dr. Spencer Reid.” A playful voice made Reid spin on his heel to see a very tall and built made come near him.

“Agent Derek Morgan.” He introduced. “We’ve been waiting for you.” Derek smiled.

“Don’t scare the new kid, Morgan.” Another voice cut through and Reid turned his head to see and older man approach. “SSA David Rossi, thrilled you finally responded to my letters.” He joked, laughing a bit. Rossi put a hand out and Spencer stared at it for a moment, before catching himself. He was about to force himself to shake hands, but before he did Rossi moved his hand away. “Not a shaker? Eh, alright, come on kid I have so much to tell you.” He seemed unfazed, uncaring even, of Spencer’s outright seemingly “odd” disposition.

“New kid?” A blonde woman asked Rossi, she seemed like she was in a rush and Rossi nodded. Her smile got really big. “Spencer Reid, it’s so great to finally meet you.” She told him, she didn't offer to shake hands because they were filled with papers and a few folders.

“You must be Agent Jennifer Jareau.” Spencer pieced together. He recalled her voice over the phone and easily identified her after the first word came from her mouth.

“Call me JJ,  _ please _ .” JJ laughed, mock-begging him to use her nickname. “But only if I can call you Spencer.” She then added, laughing. This was one of the first times Spencer was able to pick up on a little quip, and he laughed too.

“Of course Agent- erm, JJ.” He corrected himself, blushing a bit. But his embarrassment was put at ease when she smiled warmly at him. Maybe this entire thing wouldn’t be so terrifying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie kicked her feet as she sat on the bed in the motel room. She laid on her back, rolled on her side, and wished they could have brought Agent Monster Truck along to keep her company on this trip. She’d be back home later on today, home to Careington. And maybe things would work out so they could stay. She wanted to keep her home. Millie grumbled to herself and sat up, flipping on the television only to be greeted with static. She glances outside and saw heavy rain hitting the window. Must be why reception is out.

She climbed over to the bench by the window and pushed it open, sticking her head outside and smiling when she felt the cold air and rain on her face. The city looked foggy, it was nice. She leaned out the window more and felt the rain on her skin before nearly slipping and hitting her head on the window pane. When she lifted her gaze she saw something dart from her eyesight and run behind the wall. “What the hell was that?” She asked herself, narrowing her eyes. Millie looked closer, then over her shoulder at the motel room. “Spence said to stay in the motel… technically the quartyard outside is part of the motel…” She swung her legs over the side of the window and jumped, her feet hitting the pavement and she took off, trying to find the figure she saw running.

“Hello? Are you a ghost or creature?” Millie called, rounding the corner of the brick wall. When she had seen it it looked to be like a figure of a small wolf, but has a tail and ears like a cat. “A wat.” Millie concluded, making up the new name. She huffed as she climbed over a dumpster, thinking of different ways to mash together ‘cat’ and ‘wolf’. “Or a colf… or it really could be any type of forest spirit.” Millie decided. She peeked down the alleyway where the motel building met the office building next to it. “Hey buddy? Are you down here?” She called softly, squinting into the dark when she heard a small noise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still can’t believe it.” Derek poured over Reid’s files as the entire BAU team sat at the round table. Spencer was told that was were case briefings would take place. “Three PHDs? How old did you say you were, kid?” He asked again.

“I just turned twenty-four.” Spencer responded. Making the agent’s eyes grow wide and get an impressed look. “I have to confess I’ve never been in a job interview quite like this one.” Reid finally piped up.

“You already have the job, kid.” Rossi reminded. “This is more of a… meet and greet, sort of.” He waved his hand from side to side in a ‘so-so’ gesture. There was a woman with black hair Spencer quickly identified as Emily Prentiss, he was a little star struck by all these agents. Being familiar with their exceptional work and cases.

“Spencer, we’re ready to do a lot to have you accept this job.” Emily explained. “You already have been-- or at least  _ should _ have been informed,” Emily glanced at Rossi who rolled his eyes “that you are on a civilian watch list. Frankly your intelligence is to dangerous to be employed anywhere else. But that put aside, what we really want from you in this meeting is for you to see the BAU as not only your new team, but a family.” Prentiss gave him a warm smile.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Spencer confessed, blushing a little, worried they’d find the question dumb and make him seem not as impressive as he was supposed to be. Maybe he hadn’t actually earned his title as a genius?

“We look out for our own here.” Agent Hotchner spoke up, he’d been quiet most of this time, making Spencer a little nervous. “We have to in a job like this.” He said this so sincerely, it made Reid’s worry melt away. Maybe his quiet, stoick boss was just that, quiet and a little stoick. Not mean or too tough, he seemed to really mean it when he said they had each other’s backs. “Your file says you have one dependant, but nothing else on them is listed.” Hotch started.

“My little sister, Millie-Rose.” Reid smiled. “I’m doing all of this for her. But don’t get me wrong, this is seriously my dream job, sir, and I can’t believe I’m really here.” He laughed a bit, looking at the whole team with wide eyes. To be honest the lot of them were a little flattered at being admired like this, it certainly wasn’t expected. “But Millie comes first.” Spencer finished. He didn’t care if that comment hurt his chances, they had to know that coming in or they’d be in for a few surprises.

“We wouldn’t expect or want anything less than so.” JJ assured. “We have one more person you have to meet, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. She’s in her bat cave right now and won’t be on the field with us, but she has not stopped talking about how excited she is to meet you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie peered up from behind the trash can, she had returned to the motel room to get her notebook. She had to draw and write down whatever forest spirit was hiding in that alley way. Maybe a monster, she wasn’t quite sure yet. Or maybe her mind was making up stories because of the dreadfully boring motel room and the boring cold city with no woods play in. “Come on out, forest creature.” Millie tried, hearing something scamper.

She leaned forward when she heard the pitter patter of four tiny paws. And then a fuzzy white face peered out from behind a discarded piece of plywood. “Forest spirit? Monster?” Millie fell forward, off the garbage can and onto her back, only to have the small animal run up and sniff her face. “Oh, it's just an arctic fox.” She grumbled. Millie’s eyes then went wide and she scrambled to her feet. “Wait… I don’t think you guys are native to Quantico.” She spoke in utter disbelief. “How far from Careington is this place?” She asked the fox, more confusion mounting by the second as her gaze traveled around the small portion of the city she could see. The small white fox sat like a puppy and looked up at her. “And you’re not very aggressive for a wild animal…  _ are  _ you a forest spirit?” Millie got a hopeful look and reached out to the animal. Spencer told her not to pet wild animals anymore after the third rabies scare, but this was a very special circumstance.

But her questions were answered when she pet the creature and felt a rubber, yellow collar around its neck. It had writing on it. “Quantico Humane Animal Research and Rescue Habitat.” She read the collar. “Oh, so you  _ aren’t _ from here.” Millie decided. “And that’s why you’re so gentle too. Spence told me about animals like you. When a zoologist finds you in the wild and you can’t take care of yourself, they send you to a place where you can be rehabilitated. And then released. But because you’re raised with people, you become more domesticated and friendly, that’s why they have to release you to a wildlife reserve when you’re still young, so you don’t forget how to survive in the wild.” She explained to the animal. “Didn’t they tell you any of this stuff?” She asked. But they cub just laid down, making Millie scoff. “Typical. Well I’m sure there’s a zoologist somewhere in Quantico who’s gonna lose their job over your little escape act.” She decided, standing up. “Let’s get you home.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my gosh is this the boy wonder!?” A blonde girl who didn't look like the standard FBI employee spun around in her chair. Reid waved meekly as Emily continued to introduce him to staff, he gave a nervous hello as Penelope hopped out of her desk chair and hurried over. “Oh look at you! Oh my gosh I already love you!” She was practically jumping.

“Uh… thank you.” Sencer wasn’t quite sure what else to say, but Emily was laughing lightly at this reaction and shaking her head.

“Come on, baby girl, lay off him.” Derek told her, tagging behind Emily and Reid.

“I will lay off him but only if I can lay all over you, you giant six-packed greek god.” Garcia took her glasses off and swished her hair. Spencer’s face went  _ so _ confused  _ so _ fast.

“What is… going on right now? He quietly begged.

“Mama I’ve wanted you on me all day long.” Derek told her, making Spencer give Prentiss a pleading and somewhat frightened look.

“Somebody please give me an explanation.” His voice was lowered, like he was hiding.

“They just talk like that.” Prentiss gave the explanation with the straightest face possible in any such situation. Which for a woman who had seen this everyday for the past few years, her face remained pretty void. The lack of reaction only seemed to confuse Spencer more.

“So are you guys together or-” His comment was cut off when Garcia laughed a little.

“Yes, we’re happily married.” She told him.

“Oh, well congratulations.” Spencer put on the best smile he could and Derek shook his head.

“Come on, mama, stop teasing him. Kids’ confused enough as is.” He explained. Spencer looked at him with pleading eyes, for someone to please tell him what the hell was going on in this moment. “We’re not together.” Morgan laughed a little. “She’s my number one girl though.” He promised, making Garcia put a hand over her heart.

“I know we flirt and stuff and it's a joke and it’s funny but I truly love you so much, Derek Morgan.” Penelope started. Making Prentiss laugh again and Morgan put his arm around the blonde girl. “But back to the boy wonder gracing us all the way from Careington! I can't believe you came all the way here for us! We’re so happy to have you.” Penelope chirped.

“I couldn’t be more thrilled to be here, really.” Spencer spoke honestly. “I read up on all of you, you’ve done incredible things, miss.”

“Listen to him, calling me ‘miss’, that’s so cute and so unnecessarily formal.” Penelope grinned. “We’re family now, boy wonder, you can call me Penelope! Or Garcia, everyone here does this last-name thing which I’ve come to accept.” She explained. Spencer smiled and gave her a nod. “But tell me more about the things you admire in me.” She joked, and again Spencer found it easy to hear the sarcasm in her voice and he laughed along.

“Really, Penelope, I admire your work. I bet I’m the only so-called genius who can’t figure out a desktop.” Reid confessed, earning a small laugh. “Really though, I never had the need to use a math or science program on the computer it was always just faster to do the equations and calculations long hand.” He explained, this made the group laugh, this time he didn’t get the joke. So he gave a clearly forced laugh. “I don’t understand… did I say something funny?” He thought it best to just admit he was confused.

“You weren’t kidding, wow okay he wasn't kidding.” Penelope just gave him a nod. “Welcome aboard.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You must be really scared and confused.” Millie hopped over a curb, making sure the fox followed. “You were probably taken care of in habitat, but now you’re all alone and really far from your home.” She told it. The fox kept trotting after her. “I’m far from my home too. But don’t worry, I’ll find a way back for you.” She promised. Millie ran into the motel lobby and stood on her tiptoes to see the woman at the front desk.

“Excuse me? Do you know where the animal rescue is?” She asked the woman.

“No, sorry.” She didn’t seem to care much. Millie made a face.

“Don’t you live here?” She asked, hands on her hips. The attendant rolled her eyes.

“Quantico’s a big city, kid.” The woman went back to reading her magazine and Millie rolled her eyes. Scooping the fox up and carrying him out the front door, earning a shocked glance from the attendant.

“I’ll find your home, don’t worry fox.” Millie promised the animal. “Do you like the habitat you’re in? Or did they do something terrible like rip you away from the arctic and your entire icy home when you’re happy there and all you wanna do is stay?” She asked it, but the fox remained silent. “Well maybe it's for the best! You know if you were safe at home in the arctic then you wouldn’t have been taken to some Quantico reserve!” She broke the news. The fox had stopped to sit down on the sidewalk. “You don’t need to be such a brat about this! Your zoologist is trying his best and everything he’s done since you were born has been for you! And now he has the chance to get a job he loves and do all the things he dreamed about… and all I’m doing is making him feel bad about being happy.” Millie sat on the curb next to the fox and fell silent for while. “I need to try… I at least need to try.” She mumbled. “Come on, you need to get home. Let’s walk around downtown, I’m sure we’ll stumble upon where we need to get… I always do.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you’d start your mandatory field training in three weeks.” Prentiss told Spencer, giving him yet another few pieces of paperwork. “Sorry for all this.” She laughed, Spencer just shook his head with a smile, telling her it was fine. “And after six months you’ll be fully qualified to be on our team. But with your brain you might finish a little early, most of the courses are field simulators. But one of the required courses is on profiling and I expect that to be easy for you.” She laughed.

“I hope I live up to all your expectations.” Reid admitted, nerves seeping into his voice. But Emily put a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

“You already have.” She assured. “Will you be ready to start training in three weeks?” Prentiss asked. Spencer tried not to let any panic show on his face, but he nodded. That was not a lot of time, but he couldn’t blow this. And six months of training before he started work, he’d have to find another dead end job in Quantico to make ends meet until then. But it was going to be okay. He’d done this before he could do it again. Just hold on a little while longer and everything would be okay. Do it for her, do it for-

“Millie!?” Spencer cut off his thoughts and his eyes grew wide with shock when he saw his younger sister’s curly head outside the lobby window. “How did she-”

“What was that?” Emily looked up from the form she was filling out and Spencer jumped.

“N-nothing!” He assured too quickly. “Just uhm… could you excuse me… for a moment?” Reid gave her an obviously fake smile and darted out the door before she could respond. “Millie! What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to wait at the motel- is that a fox?” He cut his thoughts off for a second time and Millie spun in her heel.

“Spencer! What are you doing here?” She asked.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here!?” He repeated. “And why are you with an artic fox and how did you come across one? Why do you always manage to find yourself in a situation like this?” Reid shook his head, rubbing his eye.

“Is everything alright?” Spencer whipped around to see JJ and Emily exit the building. “Did something happen?” JJ continued. “Is that a white fox?” She then observed.

“I found him!” Millie smiled, Spencer just put his head in his hands. Of course this was happening.

“I told you to stay in the motel room.” Spencer told her.

“You said stay in the motel! The quartyard of the motel is still part of the motel.” Millie told him. “Besides I had to get this guy home. He escape from the Quantico animal research habitat.” She explained, showing his collar. JJ had her mouth open in shock, but was laughing at the entire situation.

“No way is this happening right now.” She laughed, putting her hands up and shaking her head like she’d had enough. “Spencer, is this your little sister?” She asked. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

“Yes, this is Millie-Rose, she’s not supposed to be here. Millie, these are my senior agents, the ones I am trying very much to make a good impression on.” He reminded her with a pleading look. “I’m so sorry about this I… I don’t know why she finds wild animals all the time I wish I could say this is a shock to me but it’s not.” Reid explained.

“Reid, relax.” Prentiss comforted. She then knelt down a tiny bot to talk to Millie. “You found him?” She asked. Millie nodded and Prentiss read the collar. “Well she’s right, this guy did escape from the protection habitat. I know who to call, you need some help getting him home?” She asked the young girl.

“You mean it?” Millie asked.

“Of course I do. It was very brave of you to try and help this animal, but next time just call for help, okay?” She tried to tell the girl.

“I grew up in the woods, I know how to handle a fox.” Millie assured her, giving the agent a prideful look. Reid would have been freaking out by now if not for how much JJ and Emily were laughing at the entire situation.

“Spencer, take this lovely little girl inside, okay? I’m gonna call animal control, the rescue habitat is only a few miles away.” Emily explained. Reid nodded and took Millie by the hand, taking her into the building following JJ.

“Oh my gosh look at her!” Garcia was downstairs now, showing another agent something on a tablet. But when she saw Reid with a tiny-Reid, she shoved the tablet in the agent’s hand and ditched him. “You are like boy wonder only tiny and I would do anything for you! Oh my gosh you have the same hair, you guys are picture perfect siblings I love everything about what’s happening right now!”

“What’s happening down here? Why is Emily calling animal control?” Rossi asked, being followed by Hotch down the steps. Spencer closed his eyes, this was not how he wanted to be introduced to his new boss and senior team members. But it seemed like every single time he wanted to keep his run of the mill Millie-chaos quiet, this new team of his had some way of finding out and seeing everything. Like they had radar for every kind of commotion.

“It’s fine! Everything’s fine!” Reid tried, really trying to get some of the attention off of he and his sister.  _ Please  _ for the love of god, why couldn’t he just seem normal for  _ once?  _ Did all of his first impressions have to end up like this?

“Everything is more than fine!” Penelope cut him off. “Look how cute his little sister is!” She exclaimed. Hotch shook his head and quietly asked her to leave the child alone.

“Millie-Rose Reid, I’m SSA David Rossi.” Rossi put his hand out and the young girl shook it roughly, making the older man laugh. “Strong grip.”

“Are you guys the ones my brother’s working for?” She asked. “Cause you’re weird cops. Every cop I’ve talked to was super serious and total drag.” Millie rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Rossi.

“Well you should respect your local police, but we aren’t exactly cops. We’re agents, the same type idea, but different in most ways.” He explained. 

“They were probably just serious cause it’s a tough job.” Hotch used the same tone he used when he was explaining something to Jack. But Millie shook her head.

“No he was just pissed because I wasn’t supposed to be jumping the fence.” She explained.

“A trouble maker, huh?” Rossi smirked and Spencer gave a deep sigh.

“Tell me about it.” He mumbled, but finally let himself relax a tiny bit and smile. Millie was rambling about her adventure with the fox to his new boss, who seemed to be pleased by her outgoingness. These two seemed to understand what was happening, they saw how unique Millie was the moment she showed up with an escaped animal. They were listening to her, they didn’t dismiss her as a freak right off the bat. Maybe his new team wouldn’t become just his family, but hers too.


	3. Now We're Only Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's new family proves the lengths they'd go to in order to protect their newest member. I had a really tough time with this, please comment and let me know what you think! Sorry this took me so long to post, I've been having a rough week hahaha, but I'm glad I finally got to post this! Let me know if you guys would want to read more of this story!

“I have one more thing to show you before we go home.” Spencer told Millie, taking an unscheduled turn. Millie sat up as he drove on a back road and then stopped. Her face lit up when she saw trees going for miles.

“Forest! There’s a forest!” Millie cried, opening the door and leaping out of the car. Spencer laughed, getting out of the car as well to chase her, not wanting to lose her in the woods (again). “Spencer! Look at all the trees!”

“I know, Millie, I know.” Spencer laughed, stopping when Millie found a perfect tree to climb. He watched her get higher and higher. A few years ago he would have begged for her to come down, but he’d seen her climb so many trees and only fall a handful of times. Apparently this is what she excels at. She knew every poisonous plant and bug, what to touch and what not to touch, how to keep herself safe. Millie has proven herself capable of climbing some trees.

“All the trees in the city were too tiny and weak to climb!” Millie exclaimed. “Look at the giant pine tree over there! Spencer! Do you see it!?” She asked excitedly, jumping down a few branches at a time before landing on her feet.

“I see it.” He assured. “There’s an apartment complex just outside of the woods on the other side. It’s in our price range, but it is kind of small-”

“I like small!” Millie assured. “Small is safe.” She explained. Spencer smiled, he knew she would like it. And this time her bedroom wouldn’t be connected to the kitchen, and it was close enough for her to take the bus to school, a block from the bus stop. This time he would give her the childhood he’d wanted her to have for so long.

The two walked out of the woods, Millie stopping to pick up any colorful leaf she could find, and then throwing handfuls into the air. “Hey Spencer?” She stopped, making her older brother turn around. Millie gave him a big smile, looking up at another giant tree, the branches were twisted and it was perfect for climbing. “I think I’m gonna like it in Quantico.” She told him. Spencer felt himself sigh in relief quietly and he wrapped her up in a hug.

“I’m so happy to hear that, Millie.” He whispered. Millie hugged him back, closing her eyes tight.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been a brat about this whole thing… and I’m sorry for leaving the motel room too.” She told him. Reid sighed and pulled back, brushing some of her curls from her face.

“That’s okay. I’m sorry that this whole thing is going so fast. But this is going to be better for both of us. Even with the crazy hours and long cases, I’d still be around more than if I were working four or five dead end jobs.” He admitted. “I know it must be confusing, neither of us like change very much.” Spencer assured. “But we’ll do this together, alright?” He tried, making Millie nod.

“It’s always gonna be me and you, right Spence?” She asked hopefully. “You’re always gonna be my big brother?” Millie held onto his sleeve and Spencer nodded, giving her another hug and holding her hand, leading her back to the car.

“Always.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer was trying to fit too many things onto one box when there was a knock at the door. “Millie, can you finish packing up this box?” He asked, the girl nodded and gave a thumbs up, finishing shoving some coats into a different box before moving on to the task Spencer assigned. Reid opened the door and nearly jumped when he saw who was there. “Mr. Harpin.” He greeted the social worker assigned to he and Millie’s case. Spencer stepped out and closed the door, not wanting Millie to see who was there.

“Spencer, we need to talk.” Carl Harpin started. “I got word that you lost your job at the restaurant.” He started right off the bat.

“I quit actually, the job in Quantico worked out.” Spencer explained, giving a big smile. But the good news didn’t seem to go over that well with the man assigned to he and his sister’s case, because he took out the job description Spencer had forwarded him and shook his head.

“Right, well here it says you begin in six months.” He read.

“Well we move in two weeks! I have six months of training before being able to start on the team and-”

“FBI training isn’t a paying job.” Carl interrupted. “You can't go six months without pay and raise a child, especially a child with needs such as Millie’s.” He explained.

“Well they gave me a moving bonus and I have interviews lined up for-”

“Interviews aren’t jobs, Dr. Reid.” Carl cut him off again and Reid fell back. “Spencer, I’m here on request actually.” He told the young doctor. Spencer asked from whom, but the question went unanswered. “With the new job and travel, and we were informed about the incident at the school.” Harpin reminded. Spencer swallowed hard and opened his mouth to defend Millie, but Carl kept talking. “Dr. Reid we take children acting physically very seriously. And this was the third time Millie’s well being was in question.”

“But the first times were because I couldn’t feed her!” Spencer cried. “And I can now so it shouldn’t-” Spencer was cut off for the third time.

“You know that the second time social services has to be involved in a case it becomes a bigger issue. If a child continuously raises a concern we have to investigate. And the third time? For fighting no less? Spencer it’s been proven time and time again that Millie is not flourishing here, with you…” His eyes cast down and Spencer shook his head.

“No… No, no, no, no! You said I could retain custody if I sorted out the financial issues, and I did.” Spencer told him.

“It’s no longer about the money! You sister is constantly finding and causing trouble. She assaulted a student in a school and she’s moving backwards with her social behavior.” Carl explained.

“N-no she’s not she-”

“She has no friends her own age. She has no  _ friends _ . Children her age are social, they play in school playgrounds, not the forest! How do you explain that?” He asked.

“You’re being close minded!” Spencer couldn’t stop himself from snapping at the man. “Not  _ all  _ kids her age are the same! Millie isn’t suffering! She just isn’t like other kids, she has no interest in other children and conversations… She’s happy! She’s just different!”

“And why is that?” Carl tried.

“You keep saying it like it’s a bad thing.” Spencer was practically begging him. “There’s nothing wrong with her, she’s a little… eccentric. But she’s the most remarkable girl in the world.” He told Carl. “Please, Mr. Harpin. Everything is starting to fall into place I just need a little more time.” Reid pleaded.

“And you needed ‘a little more time’ two years ago, and four years ago as well. Spencer, we think it’s best if Millie is placed in the foster system, where she can have a stable home-”

“A stable home!?” Spencer cried out. “That’s the furthest thing from stable! She’ll be moved around from place to place! She can’t cope well with change, she needs to be treated a certain type of way! Millie will be destroyed by that. Please, Mr. Harpin I’m the only one who understands her! She needs me!” Spencer cried. Carl slammed the folder shut and gave Spencer an angry look.

“Dr. Reid after working your case for two years it’s become more than apparent that you need Millie far more than she needs you!” He snapped. Reid fell back, his breathing a little deep and his eyes growing wide. Harpin sighed and looked away for a moment. “I recommend breaking the news to her as soon as you can. We’ll come for her on wednesday.”

“That’s not enough time.” Spencer begged. He began to shake as the world fell apart, he felt like someone was standing on his chest and the corners of his vision went dark. “P-please that’s n-not enough time-”

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Dr. Reid. Think about Millie’s well being and do this for her sake.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prentiss looked up from the file she was pouring over and fell back, seeing Spencer sitting across her desk in her office. “Spencer, we weren’t expecting you for another two weeks.” She told him. Emily walked around her desk and took a seat, then her mood dropped when she saw Spencer’s face. He was trying so hard to look strong but he couldn’t fool a profiler. “Are you alright?” Prentiss asked.

Reid cleared his throat and sat up a bit. “A-agent Prentiss,” he thought it best to stay formal, it would make this easier. “I uhm… I’m so sorry. I was going to call you but I thought I should come see you in person.” Spencer started. He didn’t care if he had to drive five hours, he had to do this in person. “Situations came up and I can’t take this job.” He told her.

“Spencer, what happened?” She asked. He pressed his lips together, he couldn’t cry, not here and not now. He had to keep it together, keep it together for Millie, keep it together so these senior agents wouldn’t think little of him. But it was becoming so hard, and every second it chipped away at him a little more.

“I… the social worker assigned to Millie and I’s case came to the conclusion that I’m not fit to be her primary care taker.” Spencer tried so hard to speak clear, act strong. But his resolve was weakening. They were taking her away.

“Oh, Spence…” Emily’s eyes widened and Spencer lost the fight to hold back tears. He didn’t want to cry, but it was happening. “Tell me what happened.” She asked him, moving around to hold his hand. This wasn’t a senior agent collecting information, she was his friend offering comfort. And this made Spencer cry harder no matter how much he tried not to.

“We… we got home from Quantico and he was there…” Spencer started. “I told him about the new job and he said the six month training period was still too long. Then I said I’d find work in that time but he said it wasn't enough because this was the third time he’d been sent to our home.” Reid explained, failing to note the confused expression on Emily’s face.

“Who reported you?” She asked.

“He never says.” Reid continued. “He just shows up when he’s told Millie’s well being is in jeopardy.” He explained, Emily’s expression becoming more perplexed.

“Without a two week notice?” She asked. Social services had a specific set of rules each agent had to abide by. And none of what Reid was telling her sounded up to protocol. “Has… Spencer, has he ever spoken to Millie without you there? And without telling you he’s coming?” She asked. Reid nodded.

“Of course, he’s there to check up on her.” Spencer explained. Emily was about to say something else but Reid continued. “Millie has special needs that I have to be there for, I have to make sure they put her in a foster home that knows and is going to accommodate but…” Spencer broke off in more tears. “I’ve always been the one there for her nobody understands her they all think she’s just difficult or-or… I’m sorry. But I have to stay and make sure she gets taken to a good home and fight for that.” He broke off and wiped away tears, angry at himself for allowing himself to fall apart like this. “I’m so sorry for all of this, Agent Prentiss. I shouldn’t have…” He shook his head. “I have to be there for her when they… when she goes away.” Spencer explained, giving her a nod and exiting her office, unable to say anything else.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl Harpin sat down at his desk only a second before his secretary poked their head through the door. “Mr. Harpin, your four o’clock is here.” They told him.

“I don’t have a four o'clock.” He told them, confused, but before he could say anything else Emily Prentiss shoved her way in and sat down across from him.

“Yeah, you do now.” She declared. Emily didn’t look up at him to say this, she was pouring over a binder of files she had brought in the order of which she needed them for this meeting. “We need to talk. And you’re going to want this conversation to remain private, so your secretary can go now.” This wasn’t a request. Before Harpin could give his own employee the order, they gave Prentiss a nod and followed her word.

“Listen, Miss, I don’t know who you think-” Carl was cut off.

“It’s Agent. Agent Emily Prentiss of the BAU. Now it’s come to my attention that a junior agent of ours and his young depent have been being harassed by you in the form of unprotocol home inspections?” Prentiss asked, right off the bat, flipping to the first pages she needed. It had been easy to get both Spencer and Harpin’s records. She hopes Reid didn’t feel violated by her digging all this up, but she needed it for what was next.

“I’d hardly call it harass-”   
“It  _ is _ harassment.” She cut him off,  _ again.  _ Emily slid the records over to him. “A social services agent is required to give two weeks notice before any home inspection. However after speaking to Dr. Reid I found that in the past two years alone you’ve given a random inspection twenty times.” She started. “Frankly, Carl, that number is insane.”

“Well for a struggling family under our protection act it’s normal for-”

“I’m well aware of regular home visits from social services. The problem is that no matter what, you’re required to give a two weeks notice to the legal guardian. However Dr. Reid received no such accommodations. As well as your frequent visits to Millie while her older brother wasn’t present, you have to know as well as I do the severity of that situation.” Prentiss continues, this time she slid him a copy of the agent agreements he would have had to sign on. Under no circumstances were the service agents allowed alone with the children, even when the children were being removed from their homes or in private questioning, two or more agents had to be present.

“Spencer Reid is not fit to be a legal guardian to his younger sister. He has no job, no future and he’s kidding himself into thinking he can do this.” Carl was becoming angry. “And six months until pay isn’t going to work for raising a child.”

“If you had bothered to review his job description SSA David Rossi sent both him and  _ you specifically,  _ you’d see that’s not the case.” Emily started. “Until he becomes a full time agent, Spencer Reid will work for me. As my personal assistant.” She explained. Carl scoffed, making the woman narrow her eyes.

“Is that so, Agent Prentiss?” He asked. “Because I recall no such position  _ existing. _ ” Harpin called her out. It was true, Emily had made the job up to help Reid, but she wasn’t worried. Harpin continued, “if I didn’t know any better I’d think you made up a job to save one of your own for getting what he has coming to him.”

Prentiss folded her hands together and she leaned forward. She didn’t want it to come to this, but the man had left her no choice, and she was able to profile him the second she walked in the door. “And if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re targeting a specific family based on a personal vendetta?” She asked. “Maybe for a personal distaste for the two… but personally I think it's because Spencer Reid rejected your advances when you were first assigned to his case.” Her eyes cast up and Carl Harpin gritted his teeth and leaned in.

“How did you know about that?” His voice was quiet but was bursting with fury. Emily gave the smuggest smile she could.

“I had reason to believe, that you just confirmed.” She admitted. “Not only was your advance on him  _ extremely  _ illegal, considering you abused your position of power. But when he rejected you, you targeted his family. I was curious as to why Dr. Reid didn’t report your behavior, but then I realized that all social services terms and conditions were given to him through you. You filtered out what you didn’t want him to see so you could could harass the family and Spencer-- who was an eighteen year old  _ child  _ at the time-- thought he couldn’t do anything to stop you. However I’m sure you know how smart the man is, but when you felt he’d be willing to speak up, you made sure he knew you’d have Millie taken away if he did so, didn’t you?” Prentiss laid all the cards on the table, Harpin still as stone.

“How  _ dare  _ you make these accusations-” But once again he was cut off. Prentiss handed him the binder, full of records and statements of his home visits as well as all the information he had given Spencer. Half of the required information Spencer was supposed to get was withheld, and all dates lined up to prove he’d been where he shouldn’t.

“You can fight my accusations of course, but it won’t be my word against yours. It will be your word against mine, my overwhelming evidence, and my team of highly respected and credible investigative agents.” Emily warned. “Or you can promptly back off, and I will keep my mouth shut.” She finished, this last part was a lie though. Emily getting up and gathering her things. “We’ll be in touch. No need to give me any of your information I know how to find you.” She promised, leaving the office before harpin could say another word. Once she left she gave Rossi-- who waited outside for her-- a nod.

“Are all those things true?” Rossi asked her, as they quickly made their way out of the building. “And your giving him the  _ option _ to leave Spencer alone?”

“Oh no.” Prentiss assured. “He’s already reported and his job will be terminated by the end of today, most definitely charges will be pressed. It would just be easier for Spencer if his report was retracted first. Also I wanted to see his face when I told him myself.” She explained. Rossi just nodded.

“That a girl.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Emily?” Prentiss looked up to see Spencer standing in her doorway with an look on his face that could not be placed. “I just was told I got a job as your personal assistant? I didn’t apply for that job and I wasn’t even aware it existed.” He said the first thing first.

“Yes, well we thought we could benefit from it.” She spoke simply. Reid was quiet for a little while longer as Emily kept working.

“Agent Prent- Emily.” He corrected himself, she was a friend. “I know what you did for me.” Spencer admitted. Prentiss looked up and Reid had a tiny smile. “I was contacted by the agency and apparently our social worker was arrested this morning. For misconduct.” He added. Emily put on a pretend-shocked face and Spencer sat down across from her. “They told me what happened, that you dug up all that information and brought it to light… Emily they’ve compensated and voided everything he did to us.” He explained. “My little sister is going to stay with me… Emily you stopped them from taking away my family, I couldn’t fix this, but now my baby sister is… she can stay with me and…” Spencer was getting choked up, he just reached across the desk and put his hand over hers. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“I don’t deserve all the credit.” Emily admitted, putting her other hand over his so she was holding it securely. “You deserve to know Penelope hacked your system to get all those files. I’m sorry but-”

“Don’t, don’t ever apologize for this I don’t care if you ravaged my entire computer and bank statements I don’t care you gave me my reason to keep going.” His eyes were getting shiny but he willed himself not to cry in front of her for a second time. “How did you know that he… how did you know that he made a move on me? And how did you know that I said no?” Spencer asked, tilting his head. That had been the only thing that wasn’t adding up. He’d never spoken a word of that to anyone, nobody would believe him anyway, he was a kid and Harpin was a high ranking social agent. And if he said anything, the fear of them taking Millie away was too real. Prentiss gave him a gentle look.

“It was actual Hotch who figured that one out.” She admitted. “Spencer I don’t want to make you feel violated or uncomfortable about this.” She warned.

“No, please tell me.” He begged her.

“He’s an excellent profiler. We know tell signs. He had seen you when you came to meet with me a few days ago, everytime you mentioned him you crossed your arms like you were hiding yourself. But you were still open about talking about him. You also never used his name. These two things alone would have been a reach, that’s why we had Penelope run a background check. And changing your name can’t hide you from  _ our  _ Garcia.” Prentiss told him. “He changed his name fifteen years ago after making the sex offender registry for making a move on somebody like you in his previous job as a social worker. Only at that time his name was Joseph Lipton. And the boy he made a move on was sixteen.” Emily explained, sliding the info Garcia had dug up to Spencer. “There was no solid evidence against him, but I had a good feeling, and I tend to trust my gut on people. That’s not something I generally recommend to do on the job, especially for a cop, but I really wanted to help you. And if it were true I wanted him to pay for it.” She told him, leaning back. Spencer stared at the documents for a while before closing his eyes.

“I can’t believe I let him harass us like that… he tortured Millie and I let him because I was too stupid to figure out the rules a social worker has to abide by!” Spencer was clearly furious at himself, making Emily’s face soften. “I could have reported him  _ ages  _ ago and made Millie’s life so much easier! But I was too dense to suspect he was lying to me! I didn’t put it together and I just listened and now I think I have what it takes to become a profiler?” Reid threw his arms up and shook his head. “I was naive and just let him torture her.”

“Spencer, none of this was your fault.” Prentiss promised him. “He made sure you were too scared to speak up. And when all of this started, you were just a kid! You were eighteen and had to raise your baby sister, that’s a lot for a kid to do. You weren’t focusing on the list of rules they gave, or in this case withheld from you. You were focused on protecting her.”

“As an agent, profiler and so-called  _ genius _ I should have been able to see both!” Spencer was yelling at himself. “Emily, what if this is just proof that I’m not good enough to do this job?” He finally asked her. But to his surprise Emily was laughing now.

“Spencer, listen. If you weren’t good enough for this job, Rossi wouldn’t have spent months chasing you down and begging you to meet us. He wouldn’t have personally contacted each of your professors to get statements on you. If you weren’t good enough for this job, you wouldn’t have finished high school when you were twelve and have gotten three PHDs by the time you’re twenty five!”

“I’m twenty four.” Spencer corrected, Emily just shook her head, laughing more.

“Oh my god.” She glanced up at Spencer with a determined look in her eyes. “If you aren’t ready now, then after these six months or training are up you will be.” Prentiss assured. “You’re the best of the best, and we need you on this team. Please don’t leave us hanging.” She begged. Spencer took a deep breath and nodded.

“I won’t.” He promised. “You can count on me.” Spencer assured her, a smile spreading across his face. Emily nodded and leaned back.

“Now please tell me you didn’t drive another five full hours just to come see me in person?” Emily asked. Spencer shook his head.

“Of course not, we’re here for good now!” He started. “Millie and I found an apartment she likes and… Quantico is officially our new home! Just moving in, we wanted to get here as soon as possible.” Spencer smiled big. Emily nodded.

“Well then, I’ll see you on monday.” She told him. Spencer shook her hand with both of his, a little too roughly out of excitement, Emily didn’t mind though.

“I’ll see you then, boss.”


	4. Starting New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Millie start to adapt to Quantico! I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm a little worried nobody is reading this haha, so just let me know what you think of the story and if you think I should continue!

Millie sat up in shock and looked at the entrance to her tent. Something was rustling outside. Agent Monster Truck lifted his head and Millie narrowed her eyes. “You’re right Agent, it’s something bad out there.” She whispered, picking up her green tennis racket and raising it over her head. “Whatever it is, it doesn’t belong in our world, and it wants to eat us…” She whispered, the front of the tent being ripped open.

“Millie?” Spencer poked his head in the tent. “Why did you set up a tent in the living room?” He asked her, moving aside so the young girl could crawl out of the tent, followed close by her dog.

“Me and Agent Monster Truck were camping.” She explained, patting the dog. Millie slung the tennis racket over her shoulder after whipping it back and forth a few times. “Found this in the dumpster, we’re gonna hunt some monsters with it.” She told him. Reid laughed a lightly and sat on the floor next to her.

“Well do you think you could hunt monsters later?” He requested. “I was thinking we could take a walk and… explore the city a bit.” Spencer poorly cloaked his attempt at getting Millie out of the house. She’d been saying how excited for the move she was, and he knew it was for his sake. She was trying really hard, but change didn’t come naturally to either of them. And Millie’s facade was starting to fall after a week in the city.

“I don’t ant to explore the city.” Millie groaned and threw herself onto the couch. “It’s cold and dull and you can’t see the sky past the buildings.” She muttered. Spencer just tilted his head and stroked her hair. Millie looked up at him and grabbed onto his sweater, she’d been a little clingy since she was almost taken away. Rightfully so, Spencer wished he could scoop her up and hold onto her for as long as she needed. He didn’t even want to tell her what happened, but he had to. There were no secrets, that’s what he promised her.

“Come on, you start school tomorrow, you might find something you enjoy.” Reid urged her, nudging her shoulder. Millie scrunched her face up and nodded, sliding off of the couch and tying her scarf around her neck, pulling on her muddy boots. “The whole city is so big, there has to be something fun here in Quantico.” Reid promised.

Millie took wide steps over the cracks in the sidewalks. Before stopping this and starting to kick a small rock along the curbside. “Nothing here in Quantico can match the fantastical creatures in the forest around Careington.” She declared, spinning around with her arms out. Spencer stopped and smiled a little bit.

“I see some creatures.” He assured her. Millie whipped around excitedly, groaning when she realized her older brother was merely talking about a group of kids across the street. They were bouncing a tennis ball off of the side of a brick apartment building. They looked to be about Millie’s age. She stood still for a moment before feeling Spencer nudge her forward. “Go try to make some friends.” He encouraged, giving a smile. Millie pressed her lips together and put one foot out stiffly, then the other, and she robotically made her way across the street.

“My name is Millie-Rose Reid.” She announced, far too loud once she got to the curbside the kids were on. Reid gave a thumbs up before going back to the apartment, glad he could still see her from the window. Millie watched Spencer vanished and looked back at the kids. They were staring at her now. A handshake is what people did, so Millie threw her hand out. “Want to be friends?”

Nobody accepted her handshake, and the boy who was throwing the ball just held it in his hand. “You new here?” The boy asked. Millie nodded. “Cool, come on.” He just shrugged and Millie got a small smile. The group turned back to the wall and started throwing the ball against it, running around each other to try and catch it. Millie caught the ball once and hucked it at the wall as hard as she could. The tennis ball hit the bricks and ricocheted off, and hit the dumpster with a far-too loud noise. Once the dumpster was disturbed a raccoon scurried from under it, followed by a few young raccoons, and they darted over to the other side of the alleyway.

The kids laughed at seeing the animals waddle away. “The big fat one looks like Darrell.” One of the girls ribbed her friends, Darrell laughed and pulled her hat over her face.

“Yeah and the dirty one looks like you.” He laughed back. Millie giggled and watched the kids playfully roughhouse, until Chester-- the kid from earlier-- picked up a round rock. He nudged his friends to stop playing around and have eyes on him.

“You found a rock!” Millie exclaimed excitedly. “I love rocks! Here’s another one!” She smiled, picking up a rock from the ground. But the kids snickered at this remark.

“Yeah, rocks are cool.” Chester rolled his eyes and grabbed the rock Millie was holding. “You wanna see a neat trick I can do with a rock?” He smirked and Millie nodded excitedly. Chested spun on his heel and threw the rock as hard as he could in the direction of the family of raccoons. Millie felt her heart drop as the awful kid laughed and picked up another rock.

“NO!” Millie yelled, putting her hands out. Now the others were laughing too, picking up pebbles and chucking them at the scampering raccoons. “No! Stop it! Stop it NOW!” Millie ran between the kids and the animals, batting a pebble away with the back of her hands. “You’re scaring them!” She cried.

“They’re filthy raccoons, they meddle the city like rats.” One of the two girls commented, glancing up to see Chester’s reaction, smiling when the older boy nodded. “If you really think these gross dumpster cats are worth anything, you’re  _ dumber _ than we first thought.” She threw another rock to hit the biggest raccoon, but to Millie’s relief she missed. Millie turned around to tell them off again, but once she was facing the group of kids something small and hard hit her under the eye. Millie fell back and heard some gasps and laughter, before footsteps growing quieter. When she sat up the other kids were gone, and she had a streak of blood across her cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie opened the door slowly, Spencer was doing a few dishes when he heard her come in. “Millie! You’re home already, I saw you playing with those kids out the window just three minutes and fourteen seconds ago.” He told her the time down to the second, something he always did. Millie pulled her scarf up over her nose and mumbled something. “You have no idea how thrilled I am that you’re making friends with real live kids your age.” He spoke relieved, turning around and stopping when he saw his little sister was gone.

Millie climbed up to look in the mirror and made a face. The rock had been small, but Chester had a good arm. And it was already leaving a dark bruise. She wiped the blood up and muttered to herself angrily, no way was she gonna be able to hide this from Spencer. He was really good at reading her. But he was proud of her for making friends, he was trying so hard in Quantico the least she could do was make a single friend. Or lie about making a friend to make him happy.

“Millie? Are you alright?” Spencer called. She jumped down and left the bathroom, coming into the kitchen, earning a quiet gasp from Spencer. “Millie-Rose! What happened!?” He cried, diving onto his knees and taking her face in his hands, inspecting the injury.

“Me and the other kids were just messing around.” Millie mumbled. She pushed his hands away. “We were playing wall ball and I got hit in the face.” She explained.

“And a tennis ball gave you that bruise?” He asked, skeptical. Millie nodded and Spencer looked at her face again. “The skin is broken, Millie-Rose tell me what really happened right now.” He demanded, moving his hands down to hold hers.

“I told you we were just messing around! That’s what friends do we just… were playing around.” She trailed off, it was tough to lie to him when he cared that much.

“It’s all rubbed up, and dirty. You were hit with a rock.” He easily deduced, Millie made a face. She hated when he did that, but there was no fooling this kid. “Come with me.” He told her, leading the girl to the bathroom and dabbed at the scuffed up skin gently. Millie was keeping an angry face, like she was upset at him for figuring out she was lying so quickly. “Come on, Millie. You know I’d figure that out.” Spencer rolled his eyes. “I’ve had many rocks thrown at me before, if you can  _ believe _ it, I was beat up a lot in high school.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. This earned a tiny giggle from Millie.

“You were a nerd.” She teased him. “But we would have been friends.” She promised. Spencer smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Yeah, you could have protected me from bullies. Because you’re too tough to let people step all over you.” He encouraged. Millie smiled a little and Spencer put his arm around her after putting a small band-aid over the cut under her eye, just to stop the bleeding. “Please tell me what really happened? You looked like you were getting along so great.” He recalled.

“I know… I’m sorry.” She mumbled. Spencer’s eyes went a little wide at her apology but Millie kept speaking. “I know you wanted me to make friends with other kids… I know that you don’t like me talking to animals and stuff…” She whispered. Reid took her face in his hands again.

“Millie-Rose, I love everything about your fun personality. And I  _ love  _ how much you adore animals and make up your own adventures and the way you get Agent to listen to you. You see the world in a way that nobody else could ever comprehend, you are so smart and special and wonderful. I just don’t want you to be lonely.” He stressed.

“I know… those kids just… weren’t too great… Spence, they were throwing rocks at raccoons.” She started, looking angry. “I told them to stop and one of the rocks hit me, I didn’t think they meant to hit me, cause they ran away after.” Millie told him everything. “I’m so sorry I didn’t make any friends… I knew you were really proud of me…”

“Millie… I’m proud of you for being yourself, and standing up for yourself and doing what you felt is right.” Spencer promised her, wrapping her up in a hug. “I am so so proud of everything you do.” He told her, but pulled away when he heard her quiet sniffling. “What’s the matter?” He asked her gently.

“Am I stupid?” Millie asked him, with big eyes. Spencer was so shocked, all he could do was shake his head frantically as more tears pooled from Millie’s eyes. “One… one of the girls said if I thought the raccoons were good… then I was dumber than she thought I was… they thought I was dumb, Spence, they didn’t even know me and they already could tell I’m stupid!” She started sobbing and Reid held her close.

“Millie-Rose… you are  _ not _ stupid. Not in the slightest.” He promised, moving her curls from her face and he felt joy and relief when he saw her eyes, she was here and she was safe. Reid pulled her into a hug, trying not to let his own tears fall. “You’re the brightest thing in the world.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Spencer I need-” but before Emily could finish Reid was handing her the folder with the briefing and another assortment of needed documents.

“I already sent them out to Garcia and the chief of police in Georgetown.” Spencer told her, following her to the round table.

“Okay, we’re running behind so I need you to get Hotch a copy.” She told him.

“He already has them.” Reid assured her. “Everybody is up to speed you’re only waiting on Agent Rossi.” He explained, looking up to see the special agent wasn’t in his usual place at the table. Emily could have hugged him for making the job so much easier, but she decided against it because his arms were filled with other menial tasks and assignments.

“Thank you so much, Spencer.” Prentiss told him. He smiled small and sincere, standing at the doorway of the round table and looking at the team set up. Not too long from now he’d be there, giving input, and that idea was excitingly nerve-wracking.

“I’ll see you soon, Emily, my training is in the range downstairs. So please don’t hesitate to call if you need  _ anything. _ ” He promised her, fumbling with his computer bag so he wasn’t late for class. As he as running out the door he collided with Rossi, making Spencer drop his papers everywhere. “Agent Rossi! I am so sorry, sir I-I-”

“It’s alright Spencer, calm down a little bit.” The older man laughed and picked up his messenger bag for him, making Reid smile. “While I’ve got you here for a moment, there’s something I need to tell you.” Dave started. “We were going over your academic file from your third year in college. And you moved so fast that you were able to skip a good deal of classes, public speaking being one of them.” Rossi explained.

“Is that a problem?” Spencer failed to hide the anxiety in his voice, but was relieved when Rossi shook his head.

“No, no. Not a problem. But because the team often does public briefings for the police force and civilians, as well as delivering profiles. We are gonna need you to take the course. It’s only one semester and we were able to work it into your training schedule.” Rossi explained. Reid just stood there with really wide eyes and swallowed hard.

“Kid?” Derek leaned over to see Spencer’s paralyzed face. “You okay?”

“Y-yes! Yes! Fine!” Spencer said really fast, rounding up his things. “Just uh… public speaking course, that’s not a problem… not at all I mean, I’m in FBI training right now! So talking to an entire room of people should be… easy…” Reid stifly gave a thumbs up. “Well I’m gonna be late call me for anything good luck on the case and bye!” he spoke a mile a minute and darted out of the room, first running directly into the sliding glass door, getting up and trying again, vanishing through the double doors of the bullpen.

After his training for the day was over, he went by Penelope’s batcave. “Garcia? Is there anything I can do for you while I’m still here?” He asked. “Has the team checked in yet?” Spencer added. Garcia took a sip of latte and nodded.

“Long flight, they landed a few hours ago.” She assured. “I’m sure you’ll have you’re share of work flooding in by tomorrow, but get out of here while you can.” Penelope kidded, giving him a wink. “I’m sure that adorable baby sister of yours is missing you.” She added. Spencer’s shoulders dropped when he remembered the incident when he tried to puch Millie into making new friends. He must have been quieter for longer than he thought because Garcia spun around on her chair and gave him a caring look. “Hey boy wonder, are you alright?” She asked, tilting her head. Spencer shrugged. “Nervous?”

“About what?” Spencer asked. Garcia just gestured vaguely.

“All of this. It’s big job, but you’re doing great and catching on fast.” She assured. Spencer smiled a little and thanked her quietly, his face turning a soft shade of pink. Penelope leaned in. “Or is that not all of it?” She asked. Spencer sighed and nodded.

“I don’t know what to  _ do,  _ Garcia… I… Millie is having so much trouble making friends. And I thought I could help her but… I’m no better! I’m literally the worst and now everyone is going to  _ know  _ I’m the worst because…” He trailed off and his face grew a bit redder, embarrassed from his little vent with his coworker.

“Come on, Spencey-boy, it’s alright.” She gave him a too-tight sideways hug that sort of made him laugh. “Millie is gonna be fine, you worry too much.” Garcia said simply. “Just give her some time to adjust, and give  _ yourself  _ some time to adjust. It doesn’t have to all work out all at once.” She promised. “Let things happen. Everything will work out, I swear.”

Spencer sat quietly for a moment and then nodded. “I have to go, I still need to find Millie a babysitter and I can’t have her alone too long.” He explained. “But call me if anything changes! I can be here in twenty minutes!” He promised, before running out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer tapped his fingers on his legs, feeling guilty for Millie being alone. It didn’t much matter before, because it wasn’t like they had a choice. But now he owed her a real childhood, maybe a nanny? One that she couldn’t scare off, and one that would understand Millie’s enigma of a mind. Reid sighed, Millie was not going to like this.

Spencer was pulled out of his thoughts when the elevator doors opened again to let on another passenger. A redheaded woman with big arms leaned against the wall, glancing at her phone. But Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off of the array of odd stains on her uniform. What looked like dirt, and something he prayed wasn’t blood.

“Um… that’s not blood, is it?” He finally asked, feeling a little fear of this girl who looked like she could snap him like a twig. She glanced down at her uniform and started laughing.

“Oh! Oh my gosh I’m a sight!” She laughed, a bubbly sound that put Spencer at ease. “Short answer, yes it’s blood. Not human.” She added, Spencer fell back, even more confused. “I’m Ruby Colt, I’m the Parks and Recreation deputy director and the head of public works.” Ruby explained. “We’re doing this project called Clean Up Quantico. And I spent the last seven hours scrapping roadkill from the side of the road… and  _ wow _ , this isn’t what I should be talking about when I meet a guy?” She then shook her head and looked away. “I must sound like an absolute crazy person.” Ruby laughed lightly.

“No! No!... I mean, I wasn’t expecting this,” Spencer confessed “but I think that’s really great.” He added, making Ruby look over at him. “I’m from this place called Careington, and nobody there cared at  _ all _ . The public school soccer field was full of trash, there was a rat problem and… and now I’m the one talking about weird things.” He realized. This made Ruby laugh again and Spencer smiled a bit. “Your job sounds interesting.” He then added.

“It’s… a lot. But I love it!” She added really fast. “Head of public works, I’m super busy all the time. Teaching the community center classes, and doing my rounds. I’m feel like I’m a park ranger sometimes.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “But if I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have started the Bug Rangers.” She explained.

“What are the Bug Rangers?” Spencer asked, and the woman’s face lit up, spinning on her hee and moving a step closer.

“Those are the girls I mentor!” Ruby cried. “So two years ago a girl wanted to join the Quantico Ranger scouts, but they turned her away because it’s an all boy group. So I started my  _ own  _ group! We’re the Bug Rangers and we’re awesome!” She threw her hands up. “We’re like community service meets hardcore wilderness survival. Bottom line is we’re way cooler than anyone else.” Ruby joked.

“That actually sounds really amazing.” Spencer smiled big. He then thought for a moment. “Hey, where is this Bug Ranger thing? And can a young girl who fights a lot join?” He asked hopefully, crossing his fingers.

“Uhh… yeah, I mean she can’t fight anyone in her group but self defense actually earns a badge!” Ruby explained. “It’s nice to mentor my girls, especially after my little brother went to college.” She started, and Spencer just gave her a soft look that mean continue. “Well I used to take care of him all the time while I worked.”

“How did that work?”   
“Well it was actually pretty great for raising my little brother.” Ruby assured. “Most of my job is public works and teaching classes. I enrolled him in as many as I could, and the days I had parks business I just brought him. It probably would have been a nightmare for some kid, you know I would test the lake for acidity and he would find trees to climb all day. I can’t believe he wasn’t bored to tears. I mean I would have  _ loved it!  _ But he was such a computer nerd…” She rolled her eyes. Spencer stared at her for a moment, sort of in disbelief. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but this woman was so cool! What could he say. But when she waved goodbye and exited the elevator, he finally called out.

“Hey! When is the next Bug Ranger meeting? My little sister would be perfect and I would love it if she could just check it out.” Spencer finally blurted out. Ruby put her arm out to stop the elevator from closing and nodded.

“Of course!” She reached in her own messenger bag and pulled out a flyer, giving it to him. “Make sure she wears sneakers and something she can run in! See you there!” She waved before the elevator doors closed, giving him a wink. Spencer felt his face heat up and he kept waving even though the doors were open.

“B-bye… Ruby…”


	5. Millie-Rose the Bug Ranger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was worried nobody was reading this so I kind of lost motivation, but I thought I'd update! Thanks so much for being patient with me! And please comment if you'd like to! Seriously sometimes those are the only things that keep me wiritng. Sorry if this chapter sucks but . worked really hard on it! Enjoy!

“I can’t find my sweater!” Millie complained, sticking her head under her bed. She was greeted with Agent, who kissed her face. “Spence, have you seen my sweaters?” She kept tearing through boxes.

“I think we lost a few boxes in the move.” Spencer stressed, digging through a box himself. “My first edition encyclopedia isn’t here! Mil, I’ll call the movers tonight and make sure they don’t still have a box or two in the truck.” He decided. “But we’re running late, just wear anything.” Reid urged, grabbing his messenger bag and waiting at the door.

“Ugh, guess I’ll wear  _ this  _ sweater.” Millie decided, pulling on her rain boots. Spencer nodded before letting her out the door, then looked up and crossed his arms at her.

“Wait a second, that’s my sweater!” He called after her, following her down the steps of their complex and out the door. “So are you excited?” Spencer finally asked. “Millie-Rose, the Bug Ranger! You’ll make some friends who are as tough and fun as you are!” He grinned.

“And you get to see Ruby again.” Millie added offhandedly.

“Yeah… wait no! What? W-why would you even s-say that?” Reid jumped and his face began to burn bright red. “S-she’s just been helpful is all…”

“You seem  _ really _ interested in Quantico public works.” Millie spoke sarcastically and rolled her eyes. “You even went to a public forum Ruby was hosting!” She nudged him, smirking. Spencer’s face got redder and he tugged on his bag.

“I just… want to be active in the community!” He attempted, an obvious lie.

“Oh of course, because you care so much about a public forum to discuss the new elementary school parking lot.” Millie recalled the topic of last week’s forum and Spencer just cleared his throat nervously.

“You’re ten! I want your fifth grade year to be as best it can be.” He tried again. “You think I got a copy of the public schedule from the town hall so I could go to all the forums she hosts because I’m too scared to talk to her every time I see her in our apartment complex? Th-that’s insane! Where’d you even come up with such a crazy idea I-I… you stop talking or your grounded!” Reid then suddenly mumbled, keeping his head down and walking a tiny bit faster, Millie chasing him and giggling as she tracked close behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m Lila Nguyen! Praying Mantis.” The older girl showed Millie her green patch with a Praying Mantis on it. “This is the highest rank in the Bug Rangers, you’ll start at Ladybug and then move on to Beetle, to Cockroach and then Dragonfly! And once you you finish those four you graduate to Praying Mantis with me and the older girls.” Nguyen explained. “Are you ready to get started?” She asked. Millie tugged her backpack straps nervous and looked back at Spencer, who waved kindly.

“They’re going to love you!” He had told her. But Agent Monster Truck had been Millie’s only friend for a while now, how do you talk to kids your own age?

“Where do we start?” She asked, earning a smile from the older girl. Spencer grinned when he saw Millie mingle with a group of older girls, all with Praying Mantis badges. They were handing her a survival book and showing her gadgets to use on camping trips. “We get to live in the woods!?” Millie asked excitedly.

“We live off the land for a three day camping trip, you learn to hunt a fair game, build a shelter and survive.” The other girl explained. Millie hopped excitedly and Nguyen told her how to earn her wrestling badge.

“She seems to make a good fit here.” Spencer jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Ruby and then scrambled to his feet nervously. “You’ve got one hard core kid, there.” She laughed.

“Yeah, she’s scrappy.” Reid laugh, watching his little sister throw punches into the air and kick her feet. “Thank you so much, Ruby.” Spencer then told her. “We’ve only been living in Quantico for one week, three days, nine hours and forty-nine minutes. She’s starting school in a few days and she’s been so scared… she’s different, it’s so hard for her to make friends. But you were so willing to take her into this group.” Spencer explained with a soft expression.

“Well the other Ladybugs are really excited to meet Millie-Rose.” Ruby assured. She then looked at the doctor up and down, make him blush a bit as she leaned against the wall. Reid was a tall guy, very tall and lanky, but somehow Ruby was still looking down at him. Her build wasn’t scrawny and pitiful like he saw himself, she had big arms and kind of looked like she could snap him in half without much effort. “Were you at my public forum tuesday night?” She finally asked, pretty sure she recognized the head of curls from the back row.

“Oh… yes! I was, M-Millie is starting at the public school so I thought I’d go because you guys were talking about the elementary school she’s starting fifth grade next week… I-I already said that… so uhm… I just uh… I went! I went to the forum to see-- not to see you, but not  _ not  _ to see you but… I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” Reid’s face flushed a bright red that spread down his neck and all the way up to his ears, and it only got worse when Ruby laughed.

“You are too cute.” She said really casual, shoving his arm. Spencer’s face was redder than he thought it could get. He stared at her for a long time, not knowing what to say, until she broke the silence. “Well I’m gonna go make sure Millie-Rose is getting a proper Bug Ranger welcome.” She said the last part louder so all the girls would hear, when the younger girls did some salute and fell into line, excitedly waiting for their leader. Spencer watched her walk off and bark “Rangers! Fall out!” to the girls, who all saluted. Leaving Spencer to wave nervously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry I’m late!” Spencer exclaimed, rushing through the doors with a copy of the profile Emily had asked for. But his boss was still in her office chair.

“The briefing starts when the team gets here.” Emily assured. “You aren’t late.” She gave him a kind smile and Spencer began filling out a report based on the profile from the local PD. “Sorry about coming in right now, it’s past five and I know you have class tonight.” Prentiss explained.

“I’m ready for this job’s crazy hours.” Spencer responded with a grin. “Millie-Rose and I don’t exactly do things typically, the only reason I came rushing in here is because she had a meeting.” He explained. “She joined the Quantico Bug Rangers. It looks like it’ll be perfect for her… I just hope school goes the same.” Reid said this last part much quieter.

“Speaking of school,” Prentiss began “you started your public speaking course, right? How’s that going?” She looked up with a smile and Spencer swallowed hard.

“Oh… y-yeah… that…” He mumbled. “I uhm… finished my paper and you know… good marks on it and stuff.” Reid tried to sound casual.

“Well everybody knows you’d  _ write  _ a fantastic speech.” Emily laughed. “But the whole class is about presenting it. You know? Public speaking… speaking publicly.” She waved her hand back and forth and Reid laughed a little too loud and forced.

“Heh… right.” He scribbled the last of the team’s names onto the report. “I better send this out to the local PD before you guys fly out there, they need the report so you guys can get started the minute you land.” Spencer nearly jumped to his feet and made his way out of the office. But he was so busy in keeping his head down and face covered that he didn’t even notice himself barreling into Garcia, causing her to lurch and spill her coffee on him.

“Garcia!” Spencer cried, scrambling to pick up her dropped purse and mug. “S-sorry miss!” He rambled. “I am so so sorry, miss I-”

“Relax, boy wonder, just a mistake.” Garcia laughed lightly and took her mug. “And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Penelope or Garcia?” She asked. Spencer smiled a little, Garcia was always kind to him in these first two weeks, it put his at ease.

“Sorry miss- erm, Garcia. It’s just a lot.” He mumbled.

“Well pretty soon you’ll be done training courses and we’ll be your peers, so stop treating us like we’re all your boss.” She giggled, nudging him. “How are those courses going by the way?” Penelope asked. “I have to say, boy genius, you live up to all the nicknames.” She joked. And this comment made Reid’s smile melt away and replaced with a look of anxiety. “Hey, what’s that face for, sugar plumb?” Penelope asked.

“It’s nothing, really.” Spencer assured, but Garcia just gave a knowing look and pried him to continue. Reid felt his face grow hot and he looked away, feeling more embarrassed and slightly ashamed. “I’m… not doing too well in classes…” Spencer mumbled, his face becoming scarlet and he tugged on his sweater.

“That’s insane, wonderkid!” Garcia cried. “I didn’t say anything, but I expedite all the trainee records, I know you ace everything that comes your brain’s way!” She explained, hoping Spencer was merely unaware of his accomplishments.

“It’s… not a trainee course.” Reid mumbled. “I skipped a bunch of grades-- you know that-- so I missed public speaking and they’re making me take the class. Apparently public speaking is required to be an FBI agent! How absurd is that!?” He cried.

“Well you’d be constantly delivering profiles to the public, different police departments, a lot of the time you guys are on TV to spread national news and…. Spencer are you okay?” Garcia stopped when she saw his face growing more and more petrified with every example given. Spencer hugged his messenger bag to his chest and leaned in.

“Garcia I… I can’t do that.” He chewed his lip.

“You just need practice, that’s what the class is for.” She assured.

“No, you don’t understand… I  _ can’t  _ do it.” Spencer emphasized. Penelope gave him a sideways glance and his shoulders dropped. “Garcia I… I’ve never… I physically can’t! What am I supposed to do when I get up there?” He asked, feeling her rest a hand on his shoulder. “I’m terrible at talking to people… I’m so awkward I ramble and get weird like I am right now and I just ramble and I don’t know what to do I can't even talk to people I like! How am I supposed to talk to a room of strangers?” He panicked.

“Just do your best, you’ll be fine, sugar.” Penelope’s eyes scanned the room and she smile when she saw Morgan. “How about a little practice round?” She suggested. Spencer’s eyes went wide and Garcia nodded, pushing him forward gently. “You’ve been working in this bullpen a little over a week, and you need to get to know your new teammates a little better.” She insisted. “Sooner or later we’ll be your family, and we love you, wonderkid. We wanna hear what your big brain has to say. So just go up to Derek over there and spark up a conversation!”

“I can’t just start talking at Morgan!” Spencer cried, wiggling from her grasp and moving to be behind her. “He’s… he’s a really good agent.” Reid mumbled. “I only ever talked to him during my interview and a few passing words I… he probably is super annoyed to have to look after some newbie kid, I should just leave him alone.”

“Well that low self-esteem just won’t do.” Garcia crossed her arms. “My chocolate thunder is a sweet kind man, and he already loves you! Trust me. Go ask him about his night.” She nudged him. Spencer gulped and nodded, slowly and awkwardly making his way across the bullpen to Morgan.

“Uh, Rossi? What is the kid doing?” Hotch asked, peering out his office window.

“He appears to be walking… oddly.” Rossi raised an eyebrow. “Like he’s trying way too hard to look casual… and he just seems in distress.” The older man just took another casual sip of his coffee and narrowed his eyes. “Oh lord, what is he doing now?” Rossi asked, with confusion.

“Well, David, it appears he’s attempting to socialize.” Hotch watched carefully as Spencer stood nervously beside Derek.

“Hi it’s me Spencer!” He said a little fast. Reid wanted to slap himself for how nervous he sounded. He sounded like a little kid asking his crush to a fourth grade dance. Derek turned to look at the kid who was practically trembling. “I uhm… I wanted…” Spencer choked nervously and shook his head. Why did he have to be thinking about it so hard? He wasn’t ever this bad, but once somebody called attention to his nervous twitching or his face getting redder, it’s all he could focus on. And that made it a million times worse.

“What did he say?” Rossi asked Hotch, not being able to hear from through the window. But Hotch shrugged, he hadn’t heard either. “I think he said something odd… the kid is odd… he’s weird Hotch.” Rossi finally settled on.

“He’s a good kid.” Hotch defended.

“I’m not denying that. And I think he’d make a wonderful addition to the team.” Rossi promised with a small smile, then looked up at Reid who was still struggling to find words.

“I just…” Spencer coughed a little. “I wanted to say hi because we’ll um, be working together and uhhh… I’m blind.”

“Did he just say he was blind?” Rossi asked in total awe. Rossi and Hotch kept staring out the office window.

“He did indeed.”

“I think he’s panicking.” Rossi explained, watching the kid stumble for an explanation. “He panicked… so he said he was blind… yeah Hotch this kid is a complete weirdo.” Rossi shook his head and walked off. One might say he was put off, and he tried to look that way, but the fond smile was evident. It was hard not to like such a weirdo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m  _ blind? BLIND!”  _ Reid mumbled to himself angrily as he rushed up the steps to his apartment. He only had a few moments to grab his things and leave for training. “Millie-Rose! I have to leave right now stay in the apartment!” He shouted quickly, grabbing his class bag and turning on his heel. The minute Spencer closed the door behind him he felt guilt wash over him. A ten year old girl deserves company, Millie was capable of taking care of herself, but should she? Spencer looked over his shoulder at his door, forgetting momentarily about his trainee course.

“What’s the blue face for?” Spencer turned around and felt his face flush red when Ruby leaned against the door frame.

“Ruby!” He cried, hands darting up to try and make his crazy, curly hair a little more acceptable. “W-what are you d-doing here?” Reid asked nervously. The woman then laughed and put on a confused face.

“I live here. Remember?” She asked, tilting her head. Spencer could have smacked himself for being so dense in that moment. But he couldn’t defend himself before Ruby continued. “Going to class?” She asked, eyeing his bag with folders and papers spilling out. Reid grabbed his messenger bag and nodded.

“Oh… yeah, trainee courses.” He responded. Ruby’s face then lit up and she snapped her fingers.

“Right! You’re gonna be a FBI doctor or something?” Ruby asked, recalling their earlier conversation. “Man that is so cool. And you’re pretty much my age too! You must be some sort of prodigy to get here so fast.” She complimented. Spencer just nodded and looked away bashfully.

“A profiler, actually. But yeah, FBI.” He smiled, feeling his face flush deeper when Ruby praised him. But his shy smile went away when he remembered why he was so sad to begin with. “I just feel awful leaving Millie all alone so often. If we can just hold out a little longer things will get better, but I don’t technically start my job till the end of my training, so I can’t afford a nanny or sitter for her.” Reid just let the words tumble out, tugging his hair. “Even if I could, she’d ever go for it. I told you things are so tough for her… making friends and stuff. The last time somebody babysat her was when she was six, and they left my house screaming!” Spencer cried, Ruby let out a curt laugh. “I’m serious! Millie had scared her to the point of tears. I still to this day have no idea what she had said to her… but it was bad.”

“I’ll do it.” Ruby just shrugged.

“And she doesn’t take to adults at all, no matter- wait what?” Spencer cut himself off when he processed what Ruby had said. “Ruby, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Ruby cut him off. “Millie’s a good kid, and I didn’t have much company when I was her age either, it’ll be good for her. Besides, I don’t have anything else to do right now.” She explained, leaning so casually with her arms folded. Spencer’s eyes were lit up and he could have jumped up and thrown himself into Ruby’s arms.

“Are you serious?” He asked in disbelief. Ruby nodded and Spencer jumped up in the air, spinning around once. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!” He cried over and over, before digging into his pocket. “I can um… I can pay you thi-”

“Let’s cut a deal instead.” Ruby cut him off, not about to accept money for a favor. He didn’t have any to give anyways. “I think we can help each other out. Every sunday the Bug Rangers have a meeting, but recently the town hall said we can’t meet there, so we only meet once a week on tuesday now.” Ruby started. “I’ll watch Millie-Rose every time you have a class after five, and you let my group meet in your apartment for an hour every sunday. I’d do it at my own place, but I don’t have a living area.” Ruby suggested. “We’re neighbors now, we gotta help each other out.” She grinned. Spencer didn’t waste anytime nodding excitedly.

“Deal!”


	6. Being Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer continues his work and grows closer to his new family! I hope you guys like this chpater, please please comment if you'd like it really means to world to me and I'm not quite sure if anyone is still reading this. Let me know if I should keep going! The next chapter or two is a bit of a time jump and we see Spencer start his job as an agent!

“Is Spencer home yet?” Ruby asked, she and Millie making their way down the hallway to Spencer’s apartment. Millie nodded.

“Yeah he gets home at eight this time.” She assured, looking at her phone clock. “And if I’m not back at eight on the dot you’re gonna get a string of phone calls asking about if I’m okay.” She rolled her eyes, making Ruby laugh. The two had been getting along great since Ruby promised to keep an eye on Millie, and in just a short week Millie had learned what it was like to have a big sister. Millie looked at her phone again and made a face. “In fact it’s eight-o-one and he hasn’t sent a me a panicked text asking if I’ve been taken hostage.” She shook her head and opened the door to the apartment. Millie crossed her arm when she saw what was in front of her. “Well this isn’t like him.” She grinned, Spencer was curled up on the couch, his messenger bag still slung on his shoulder and his keys in hand. Like he had walked through the door and dropped.

“Well I don’t blame him, he’s been taking all those courses on top of his new job. He must be exhausted.” Ruby smiled and knelt down, shaking Spencer’s shoulder gently. “Hey, Spencer, wake up.” She urged. Spencer jerked and nearly leapt off the couch, awake.

“Millie put that down!” He exclaimed, still half asleep. But he quickly shook himself out of it and rubbed his eye. “Oh hey Ruby… Oh Ruby!” Spencer cried and stood up, brushing himself off. “I’m so sorry I think I fell asleep, I should have waited up to make sure Millie got home.” He shook his head and Ruby shook her head.

“It’s fine, Spencer, you must be worn out.” She laughed a little. Spencer could only give her a tiered smile before looking over at Millie.

“You finished your homework, right Mil?” He asked, sifting through his messenger bag and pulling out a booklet. “I know how you feel about math but look what I found at the bookstore!” He spoke excitedly and handed her the thin paperback book. “This doctor in Wyoming did this study putting numbers to colors. You have such a wonderfully abstract mind I thought that might make things easier for you.” He offered.

Millie thumbed the book and shrugged, keeping a cold face. “Yeah maybe… math is hard either way, I don’t know, Spence.” She mumbled, already unwilling to try. Spencer sighed, hearing this in her voice and decided to drop it for now. It was hard, to put so much time and effort into something only to fail again and again and again and again. And sometimes Spencer’s encouragement sounded patronizing in her ears. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed before dinner.” Millie stated, Spencer only nodded as she went to her room.

“Do I talk wrong?” Spencer spoke up, Ruby turned confused by his question. “I mean… do I say the wrong thing?” He asked her. Ruby sighed.

“You’re doing fine, it’s a self-discovery thing.” She assured. “You can’t push it, everyone has insecurities and that’s okay, we just need to come out of them in our own time. She’ll see what a bright girl she is.” Ruby promised. Spencer nodded and looked down at his hands, blushing a bit when he felt Ruby’s gaze stay on him. “Speaking of smarts… when were you gonna tell me?” She grinned, Spencer looked confused. “Oh don’t give me that look. Three PHDs? And IQ of 187? Millie told me! Spence, when I asked if you were a genius I was joking, I didn’t think you  _ were. _ ” Ruby gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and he laughed.

“Heh… yeah… I feel like people look at me different once they know. And I feel like sometimes it puts pressure on Millie to keep up…” Spencer trailed off. “But I’d give anything for her not to turn out like me…” He mumbled this and Ruby’s face fell. She meant to say something but he cut her off. “Anyway, you have been  _ so  _ helpful this week, Ruby. I can’t thank you enough. What time are the Bug Rangers gonna be here Sunday?” He asked. Ruby looked confused for a moment before shaking her head.

“Oh no, I just made that up so you wouldn’t feel bad about me helping you.” She laughed, putting her hands up. Spencer gave her a sideways look and she rubbed the back of her head. “To be honest I kind of forgot.” Ruby laughed.

“You tricked me.” He stated simply, pointing at her and narrowing his eyes like he was trying to read something.

“You say it like that and it sounds bad.” Ruby laughed again. But Spencer just kept looking at her carefully.

“I don’t get tricked.” He said this quieter.

“Then maybe you’re not as smart as you think, cause it was pretty easy.” Ruby ribbed. Spencer was at a loss of a comeback, but Ruby’s warm smile was proof enough that she was simply teasing him. And what was really funny, was he didn’t mind so much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer scrambled to put his messenger bag over his shoulder, waving a hasty goodbye to his future team and rocketing out the door. But before he made it out his phone buzzed and he stopped. “Everything okay, pretty boy?” Morgan asked. Spencer looked confused at the new nickname, despite this being the fourth time he heard it.

“It’s fine, I just got an email saying my class tonight is cancelled. The public speaking course I have to take.” He reminded. “And Millie is at Bug Rangers… I guess I can stay, if any of you need anything else, that is?” Reid asked, looking at Emily with his head slightly tilted.

“Yeah there is something I need from you.” Emily insisted. “Come out with us.” She broke a smile, her request making Garcia gasp excitedly.

“Yes! We’re going at a team to this new bar, Berley’s! Come on junior g-man!” Penelope almost begged. Spencer laughed a little bit, but shook his head.

“I can’t, I… I couldn’t… you guys should-”

“Not taking no for an answer, and I’m also not waiting on anyone.” Rossi was already in the elevator. “I’ll see the lot of you at Berley’s, drinks are on me tonight, but only tonight.” He added, earning a laugh from JJ.

“Come on, kid, I’ll give you a ride.” Derek patted Spencer’s shoulder a little too hard and for a moment Reid felt like he should object again. But when he opened his mouth all that came out was a soft ‘okay’.

“So how’s tiny-Reid?” Penelope asked once they were in the car. Spencer had quickly learned she and Derek do many things as a pair. “Did that little angel find anymore arctic foxes lately? Or causing trouble elsewhere?” She giggled.

“Oh she causes trouble everywhere.” Spencer spoke exasperated. “I wouldn’t exactly call her an angel either.” He mumbled, rubbing his palm over his eye. “She’s been in school a week and I already got a phone call from her teacher.” He explained. “Apparently Millie was trying to form a gang within the public elementary school. When asked why all the kindergarteners were referring to her as their leader, she told the principal ‘one must be ready for battle at all times’, and ‘a leader is only as strong as her army’.” Spencer explained. Derek just gave him a look with wide eyes and Penelope burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, I love her, I love her so much.” Garcia laughed, shaking her head.

“What was her battle strategy?” Morgan finally asked.

“Um… ‘go hard’? I think?” Spencer tried to recall exactly what his little sister had said, but became confused when a new fit of laughter burst out between Garcia and Morgan. Derek nearly crashing the car he found the phrase so funny, and Garcia just shook her head, patting Spencer on the shoulder.

“Oh, you’re a gem, g-man.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Listen, Hotch listen, listen Hotch, listen.” Prentiss told him over and over, having had a tad bit too much to drink. “I can make this shot.” She promised.

“You can’t make the shot.” Hotch said very flat.

“Spencer, what are the chances of her making that shot?” JJ asked, putting an end to the debate. Reid stared at them confused for a moment.

“Uhm… zero. She’s- she’s not even aiming at the trash can.” Spencer broke the news. “If you stop moving your arms I’d say maybe two percent? I can’t estimate when you’re constantly changing your point of origin!” Reid quickly grew frustrated with the impossible-even-for-a-genius question and Morgan laughed at him.

“I say she can do it.” He encouraged. Hotch just shook his head to himself and Emily threw the crumpled napkin to the trash can. But just as Reid predicted she missed by a mile.

“The wind. The wind threw me off.” Emily waved her arms.

“We’re inside.” Hotch reminded.

“The light. The light threw me off.” Emily corrected herself in the same tne and cadence. “JJ, how close was that?”

“Not close at all it landed on that booth.”

“I was aiming for the booth… I tricked y’all.” The girls began laughing with their little disagreement, Prentiss shaking her head and JJ trying to keep a straight face. Spencer hardly noticed that he too was laughing, watching the group mess around and unwind. It was nice seeing them like this, they felt more like his friends and less like his superiors.

“Reid,” Spencer’s thinking was interrupted by Hotch’s voice. “I’ve been hearing good things from your instructors.” He said casually. Spencer turned a subtle shade of pink at the praise, not really sure how to respond. “You’re on track to graduate in a little less than four months, we’ve never had a trainee quiet as bright as you.” He added. Spencer’s blush deepened and he mumbled a thank you.

“Four months… that’s sooner than we planned.” Spencer began. “And you’re all sure you wanna work with me?” He tried making a joke at his own expense, but it came out much more self-deprecating than he meant for it to. So he nervously sipped his drink and coughed. JJ just smiled and gave him a little nudge.

“Aw, come on Spence… we already love you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Millie! I’m back!” Spencer called to his sister a few days later, setting his keys on the table. Agent came barreling up to him and demanded to be pet. Reid laughed and scratched the dog behind the ears. “Hey buddy, where’s Millie-Rose?” He asked, knowing the dog couldn’t answer. Agent just rolled on his back and waited to be fed. Spencer rolled his eyes and looked around the apartment, all of the sudden getting a bad feeling. Millie should be home from school by now. “Millie?” He called, knocking on her bedroom door. His heart nearly stopped when she didn't respond and he quickly opened the door, almost crying in relief when he saw her on the floor. “Millie-Rose! Didn’t you hear me call I…”

Spencer trailed off when he saw torn up pages all over the floor. He looked down and quickly recognized them as the math book he’d gotten for Millie a few days ago. “Millie?” He asked gently, moving closer. He frowned when he heard the girl sniffle. Spencer sat down next to her and put his arm around her. “Come on, Mil, tell me what happened.” He asked gently.

“It doesn't work.” Millie’s voice was muffled by her sweater, that she was hiding her face in. But it was obvious she’d been crying. “It doesn’t  _ work.” _ She repeated.

“What?” Spencer asked, brushing some of her hair with his hands. Millie then ripped away from his half-hug angrily and threw another one of the pages.

“ANY OF THIS!” She screamed, falling onto her back, her curls spread around her head on the carpet. “I’m stupid… I’m stupid and I’m dumb.”

“Those are synonyms, Millie.” Spencer pointed out.   
“See? I told you I was dumb.” She mumbled. Spencer just sighed and looked away.

“The book didn’t help?” He asked. Millie shook her head. “Millie, you’re not stupid, you’re one of the brightest people I know.” Spencer promised her. But the girl just grumbled and turned on her side, curling away from him. “Intelligence isn’t something that can be measured, and how well you do in school has nothing to do with your intelligence.” He promised. Millie gave another grumble. “You have the most amazing and creative mind, and I know you struggle but it’s just because you’re a different learner and we haven’t found what works for you yet.”

“You keep saying that.” Millie huffed. “That’s what people say to stupid kids to make them feel better about being dumb.” She mumbled. Spencer narrowed his eyes.

“Millie-Rose you stop that right now! You know that’s not true an you are not  _ stupid.  _ Don’t you dare call yourself horrible things because they aren’t true!” He scolded her. But Millie growled and sat up, shoving Spencer a little with a furious look.

“How would you know!?” She demanded, getting up and looking done at him angrily. “You don’t understand so stop pretending to care!” Millie yelled. “You’re perfect! And great! And do everything perfectly the first time and everything makes sense to you and you’re  _ literally  _ the smartest guy ever!” She cried, then plopped back down and crossed her arms. “And I’m just garbage…”

“Millie…” Spencer put a hand on her shoulder and it remained quiet for a long moment. “That’s… that’s just not true.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. “You’re something so special, Millie, you don’t  _ have  _ to be like me. You can be you, you’re own person.” He struggled to find the words. “You know… there are a lot of times I look up to you for strength, and knowledge… a lot really.” He admitted. “Millie, you can do so much, you can do things I  _ can’t  _ do.” Spencer confessed, his gaze then traveled down to his hands as his expression turned to one of self-loathing. “You would have passed that class no problem…” He mumbled.

“What class?” Millie asked, looking over. As soon as she said that Spencer’s face flushed a deep red, clearly he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Spence? What happened?” Millie asked again, scooting closer. Spencer chewed his lip, not wanting to say anything, all he wanted to do was make Millie proud. Be enough for  _ her. _

“I failed… my public speaking class.” Spencer admitted slowly. “I… it was a pass/fail class… and I failed… miserably.” His shoulders dropped and he just kept folding and unfolding his hands.

“Spence… I’m sure you didn’t-” But Spencer cut her off before she could offer comfort.

“No. I did.” He assured. “All I had to do was pass, all I had to do was give that damn speech, I didn’t even have to do well! I just had to open my mouth and talk…”

“Well… what happened?” Millie pried gently. Spencer looked absolutely ashamed and embarrassed, curling in on himself.

“I threw up…” He mumbled, Millie just stared and thought of the right words. “They’re weren’t even a lot of people in the class, I counted fifty-six… and I got up there and stood in silence for a full two minutes and nineteen seconds, then ran off the podium and threw up in the bathroom. Because I couldn’t open my mouth and just  _ say  _ the speech I had  _ memorized. _ ” Spencer threw his hands out and sighed, falling on his back and lying on the floor. “Millie, you would have come up with a funny or witty speech off the top of your head… and you would have delivered it perfectly and you would have passed that class…” Spencer was getting a little choked up but he couldn’t stop now. “I… after I just couldn’t stop thinking about how great you would have done… and how I wanted to do well so I could be a great FBI agent and do good here so… so I could make my little sister proud of me, and I could be somebody worth raising her.” Spencer sighed and sat up, casting his eyes down wrapping his arms around himself. “Pretty silly, huh? And the worst part is, after letting you down, I have to go into work and tell Hotch that I failed. He was impressed that I was working through my courses early and doing well… now I have to go in and admit I’m not the wonder kid they think I am and all I did was waste their time!” Spencer put one hand to his mouth like he was about to panic. “Oh god! I have to tell all of them I let them down! What will they think of me  _ now? _ ” He asked, keeping his head down, not able to look his sister in the eye.

But his head jerked up when he felt something nearly tackle him over. Millie bombarded him with a hug and held onto him tight. “You’re great. At least… I think you’re great.” She confessed, looking up at him with smiling eyes. “Spence… I’m so proud of you.” She told him. “Everything you do is for  _ good _ and… if mom could see what you did, she would be proud of you too.” Millie threw her arms around him again and hugged tight. “You’re my hero, Spencer.”

Spencer couldn’t help it, tears welled up in his eyes and he held onto his baby sister, crying softly into her hair. “Millie… you’re the brightest thing in the world, please remember that.” He begged her quietly, so quiet she could hardly hear. Spencer took a deep breath and attempted to collect himself, wiping away some tears and pulling away. “Here’s what we’re gonna do.” He started with a warm smile. “Both of us are going to keep on doing our best, okay? And I’m gonna keep trying to find a teaching method to make things a little easier on you in school, I’ll even call your school about some special ed classes. Whatever it takes to let you flourish, okay?” He asked, Millie nodded.

“And you’re gonna go easier on yourself.” Millie told him. “You’re amazing, and you do great things, but let yourself rest, okay? We all mess up, Spence, I mess up everyday.” She joked, earning a smile from him. Spencer nodded and collected her in his arms, hugging her tight.

“For you I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if I didn't make Spencer sound smart enough or any wording comes off as weird, I'm actually pretty stupid and I apologize for that.


End file.
